Silent Hill: Rebirth
by Resident-Evil-Fan6
Summary: Sequel to SH3. Everybody lives and everybody dies but sometimes when we die we come back. Claudia's back and this time she's chosen to give birth to something worse than "God" Will Heather be able to stop her in time? Better then it sounds. First chap bad others are good. Plz give it a chance. Plz Read and PLEASE REVIEW. Complete
1. It's happening again

**Authors Note:**

**It's been a while since I've written a fanfic and this is my first silent hill fanfic. This story is based on Silent Hill 3 and takes place 1 year after the events of SH3. But this time there will be new places and new monsters and maybe just maybe some old characters will return. The story will get better and I already thought of some awesome fight sequences. Please read and Review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill.**

**Chapter 1: It's happening again**

Blood leaked from her forehead she didn't know if it was her own blood or the blood of….Heather woke up from one of the many nightmares she had gotten since visiting Silent Hill. Heather looked around and saw she was still on the bus and was at her apartment building.

Since been to silent hill Heather had moved out of daisy villa and moved to a new apartment building called Blue valley. Sure Heather got a job and settled down and her life has gotten pretty much normal well except the fact that Heather still sleeps with a knife near her bed.

When Heather opened her door she saw a shadow behind her but when she turned around she just saw a girl 8 maybe 9 years old running across the hall. Just as Heather was about to sit down on her couch there was a knock on her door. Heather got up and answered it.

"Douglas" Heather was surprised sure Douglas has been checking up on her you know a phone call now and then but why was he here and at 9pm.

"Heather, it's good to see you, how have you been."

"I'm fine Douglas and it's good to see you to but I think a better question is why are you here I mean I don't think you would drive 1 hour just to check up on me. (The drive from Heathers apartment to Douglas's was about an hour.)

Heather and Douglas went into her apartment and sat down.

"Douglas what's wrong you seem worried"

"Huh…oh it's nothing just wanted to you know stop by for a friendly visit"

You could see the expression on Douglas's face, he practically had a glowing neon sign over his head that said: "I'm worried, and I'm stressing I'm stressing a lot."

"Douglas I can see something's bothering you, you know you can tell me what it is it's not like I'm going to have a panic attack or something. Now you can either tell me what's up or we can go ride ponies and talk about how much we love rainbows and act as though we don't have a problem that we can't fix with ice cream."

"Well it looks like you're still the sarcastic type Heather and fine if you're going to stress about it I'll tell you."

"Yeah I'm the one that's stressing" Heather said in her favourite sarcastic voice.

"Ha there's that sarcasm again. Well Heather the reason I came here was to tell you that…that it's happening again."

"What's happening again?" Heather knew what he was talking about but maybe she heard wrong she wanted to hear wrong.

"Heather you know what I'm talking about. There was a long pause in the room and then he said it.

"Silent Hill"

Heathers face went blank and for just a moment the world stopped at least for Heather it did she had done it she had survived silent hill and now if she had to go back to that hell they call a town she wasn't sure if she would make it. I mean she fought the town, Claudia was dead and she killed their so called god…didn't she.

Heather stood up and looked at Douglas with a blank expression on her face and practically shouted out

"I…I don't understand Douglas this can't be happening you…you were there Douglas you know that it's over it just has to be I mean I killed their god and I just can't go through all of that again Douglas I can't. And how do you even know that it's happening again?"

"Heather 3 days ago the wave mall it rusted"

"So you almost gave me a heart attack because a mall got rusted!"

"Not only that Heather but there the walls are soaked in blood and god knows what else, and Heather on the rooftop there was one of those things."

"What things"

"You know the big things that are all covered in flesh and block your way so you can't get pass them, (closers, if you want to know what they look like Google this: Silent Hill 3 Closers.)

Just then Heather remembered the first time she fought a closer.

**FLASHBACK**

Heather walked into a clothing store and saw a closer devouring a man's face. The closer saw her and started walking towards her. Heather saw a gun on the ground, picked it up and aimed.

"Stay back"

It continued walking

"I'm warning you"

It kept on walking

"Ahh Heather shouted out as she fired her gun. It kept on walking and Heather kept on shooting.

Heather ran out of bullets but she was still shooting hoping that the gun had at least one bullet left in it. And just as the closer was an inch away from Heather it froze and suddenly collapsed onto the floor

"What the hell is this thing?" Heather said out loud still scared but a little relieved.

Heather sat back down trying to forget about that "thing"

**END OF FLASHBACK **

And yesterday 2 helicopters (carrying medical supplies *Devious smile*) flew straight over silent hill."

"So who cares about helicopters?"

"Heather they flew over silent hill."

"So"

"They never arrived at their landing point Heather they never came back."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Hmph what can you do" Douglas said knowing that their lives were over.

"Well we can't just sit here and wait until silent hill comes knocking at the door." Heather remembered the freaky guy from the amusement parks haunted house

**Flashback**

"Or maybe we could come and visit you instead." Those words she remembered them if though that announcer guy was telling them to her right now.

**End of Flashback**

"Then what should we do?"

"I say we end this right now!" Heather said standing up again

"Heather we can't just go to silent hill"

"I know we'll need supplies first."

"Why are you so eager to go to silent hill?"

"I'm not it's just that you know last time when all of this was happening." Heather sat down and looked a little sad.

"Douglas I came home and found my father sitting on his favourite chair with his face mutilated. Douglas, coming home and finding the only family you have gone…Heather paused on the verge of crying. "This time I'm not waiting for anything like that to happen, what if I come home one day and find him sitting there and…

Douglas stopped Heather mid-sentence feeling sorry for her.

"Heather we don't have to talk about it just gives me a list of all the things you'll need and I will get them okay"

Douglas left Heathers apartment after she had given him a list.

It was about 3 in the morning and Heathers phone started ringing.

Heather got up in no mood to be woken up by someone who had no life that had to call at this hour.

Heathers eyes shot open

"Who is this Heather screamed in a furious but very scared voice."

Heather got no reply. All she heard was

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…"

**And that's it for chapter 1. Guys please read and review and tell me if you guys like my story. Cause someone told me I'm not a good writer . Anyways I'm busy with School, but don't worry if you guys like my story I will make sure I update at least once a week no matter how much homework I got. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Welcome to Silent Hill

**Sorry I took so long to update I'm trying out for the schools newspaper and I had to write a article to submit, pray for me people. anyways here's chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows that ****I don't own Silent Hill**** .**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Silent Hill**

Heather was seriously freaked out she slammed the phone down, and it didn't matter how hard she tried but she couldn't go back to sleep.

A few hours later Heather and Douglas met up and after checking their supplies set off to Silent Hill

The trip to silent hill was long and boring and Heather was having an endless amount of flashbacks from last time.

"Heather we're here" Douglas said worriedly because something was happening, the car as slowing down and for some reason the radio switched on and started playing static.

The car stopped and Heather got out. Douglas followed. They weren't surprised when they saw the fog

"Welcome to Silent Hill" That sign was just 6 feet away. Heather walked towards it and then suddenly the static from the radio shot up and when Heather turned around Douglas was gone. **(Had to get rid of Douglas somehow I mean who wants to read about some old guy in a messed up town?)**

"Great" Heather sighed "I'm all alone" Heather said as she started walking towards the town.

The church. That is where Heather was going and she wasn't going to let anything stand in her way.

About 10 minutes later she heard it, it was like a whining no… a crying sound. Heather got out her knife that she had stashed in one of her right boot. Before they started on their trip to silent hill Heather had stashed all her weapons in her clothes **(Who wants to run around silent hill with a backpack?)**

Just then a numb body charged at her from behind. Heather turned around and just before it could make contact with her she stabbed it in its oversized eyeball. puss shot out of its eye as Heather withdrew her knife. The numb body was off balance. She got a god grip on her knife and slashed it three times across what was supposed to be its face. (Like in the game when you tap x and she slashes 3 times)

It fell to the ground but was still jerking violently. Heather put her one foot on it and stabbed it hard right in the middle of its "body". Its blood started leaking all around it. Heather withdrew her knife once more.

"I don't have time for this shit." Heather said as she turned around and casually started walking away. Heather continued walking until she heard it "Help, help somebody please help me!" It sounded like the voice of a little girl. Was there actually someone else in this town? This town it was playing tricks on her again wasn't it. That cry for help must have just been some sick joke or a trap and once Heather went to look for who was screaming she would have probably been eaten alive by demented babies or something.

"What the hell was that?" Heather said out loud as she heard the freakiest most demented laugh she had ever heard in her life **(New Monster Alert!) **

The laugh disappeared but the eeriness didn't as she walked along the road she saw a trail of blood leading to what looked like a small house made from wood …

"AHhghhh" she heard moaning coming from a nearby apartment building"

"Douglas!" Heather said and rushed inside until she found the apartment that the moaning was coming from! Heather opened the door slowly the moaning got louder and seemed to be coming from the bedroom.

"AHhghghgg Heather…" Douglas cried out.

Heather opened the door but she didn't find Douglas…all she found was a cassette player on the bed playing what sounded like Douglas. Heather walked to the cassette player…And then the cupboard door opened slowly and a woman's terrifying scream filled the room.

Heather knelt down and tried to block her ears but that was a bad move as the body of a mutilated woman fell on top of her and there was a note attached to her face covered in drops and smudges of blood. Heather didn't want to take the note of the woman's face because, Well she didn't even know if the woman had a face left and because he note was attached to the woman's head with a nail.

Heather knelt down getting close to the woman to try and read the note. The note read:

'If you really want to find Douglas for real this time he will be at this address' …

"Aghh" Heather screamed as the woman suddenly grabbed Heather as she was reading the note it was pretty obvious that the thing was trying to bite her it was pretty strong and Heather was already so close to its face that it could probably feel her breathing so getting out of this was going to be tough. The thing bit Heathers neck it was chewing on her flesh. Heather took out her knife and stabbed her in her head twice blood shooting all over Heathers face.. It stopped moving.

Heather wiped her knife and her face with the bed sheet. Heather held on to the knife as she finished the other half of the note.

'Silent Hill apartment buildings, he will be waiting for you. Dont take too long or else something might happen.'

Heather got up and started walking away but the thing grabbed her leg again. Heather took out her Mk23 handgun and shot it once in the chest killing it for good this time.

Heather got out of there and made her way to the Silent Hill Apartment Buildings. Luckily it wasn't too far about 10 or 15 minutes away. Heather reached Daisy Villa and just as she was about to step on the sidewalk a double head jumped towards her but missed. Heather tried to stab it as it ran passed her but that was a mistake the double head knocked the knife out of her hand as it ran past her disappearing in the fog. Heather couldn't see it then she felt it brush up on her she took out her Mk23 handgun and shot it as it ran past and tried to bite her again. She shot it once and it stopped dead in its tracks. It took Heather 6 bullets to kill it but hey what can you do you can't kill a double head with a knife.

Heather went into Silent Hill apartment's and found the apartment Douglas was in an old apartment. And she saw Douglas sitting there on that chair just like Harry was last time back in Daisy Villa when she found him dead. Heather taught he was dead…and then relief swept over her as she heard Douglas cough.

"Douglas I…I…"

"You don't have to say anything kid just help me out"

After attending to their wounds Heather asked Douglas where has he been all this time but he can't remember.

"Heather you have to finish this without me I'm all busted up" Douglas said seriously

"Douglas..."

"Heather you need to find Vincent he'll help you out"

"But Vincent's dead"

"He's not Heather just find him he will help you"

Heather nodded and after checking what medical supplies they used and after reloading her gun Heather said goodbye to Douglas and helped him go to a nearby bedroom so he could rest. Heather left S.H Apartments and just after taking only a few steps on the road she heard that freaky demented laugh again. And then Heather turned around and saw one of the freakiest things she ever seen in her life and it was coming right at her…

**Next chapter will be up soon and there will be a lot more violence in it! There will also be a new monster and a awesome fight scene . Hey did you guys know that there's a silent hill movie coming out this year and it's based on Sh3 it even has Heather and Claudia and everything. And for all you Resident Evil fans the new Resident Evil movie: Resident Evil: Retribution is coming out in September! Can't wait the Resident Evil movies are AWESOME! My next fanfic is definitely going to be about one of the RE movies!**

…


	3. Bloodbath

**Hi guys I updated really fast to make up for the time I didn't update, here's chap 3!  
>Oh yeah and I forgot to tell you guys this but this is what Heather is wearing:<br>**

**Chapter 3: Bloodbath**

**She's wearing the Transience costume but with her original vest but this time its navy and she's wearing brown boots.**

Heather left S. and just after taking only a few steps on the road she heard that freaky demented laugh again. And then Heather turned around and saw one of the freakiest things she ever seen in her life and it was coming right at her…

This thing this…whatever it is it looked damn scary

It had the color of a closer but was faster then them, it had a" human shaped body" and it's arms were stretched sideways but from the elbow's was hanging as if it's elbows were broken. But the freakiest most messed up thing about this monster was that its head was slowly turning around **(Like in the exorcist)** and its face looked as though it was in pain but excited at the same time. And it had a creepy smile.

It was walking toward Heather she didn't know whether to shoot it or run inside S.H apartments. It was getting closer…and closer…and closer and then…Katana Time!

Heather took out her katana that was strapped to her belt and as the thing** (I've decided to call it a crazie or crazies when there's more than one) **approached her she slashed it across the face but surprisingly no blood came out **(I wonder why…) **it tried to bite Heather but she impaled it with her katana. Heather's katana was still impaling the crazie and when it tried to walk Heather hacked the things stomach until she had cut it in half.

The crazie was now on the ground in 2 pieces. The thing was dead and it had a very nice way of telling you it was dead. The thing let out a screech **(Like in the grudge. Ok I know what you're thinking this thing is just one big compilation of horror movies, but it's not I came up with it so ha and ha! So anyways where was I oh yeah) **

Heather stepped back knowing something was wrong the thing let out an ear-piercing shriek and as it done this it's mouth opened wide and full blood came shooting out like a fountain.

"Hmph talk about a bloodbath"

And just as Heather said this another crazie came out from nowhere and bit on Heathers shoulder. "Aghhh" Heather screamed in pain then pushed it off and slit its face with her katana. The thing walked towards Heather again, she held her katana tightly with both hands and sliced its arm off. She only sliced off the part where its arm started hanging. It stumbled a little then it let out that demented laugh of its and after was done laughing it walked towards Heather.

She was about to slice it across the chest when another crazie out of nowhere started biting and leaning towards Heather causing both of them to fall. The second crazie was trying to bite Heathers leg and the second was leaning down to bite off Heathers face.

"ughh get...off ughh" Heather said now. Using all off her strength she pushed off the 2 crazies and got up. Both crazies were now on the floor they were getting up without using their hands. Heather got out her handgun and shot the first crazie twice in the back and it fell to the ground.

The second crazie was up and was about to pounce on Heather but before it could Heather turned around and shot it 8 times finishing the bullets that were in her handgun. Heather got her katana that was lying on the ground near the first crazie's arm that she had chopped off.

After Heather got her katana she took off in a hurry knowing what was going to happen next. One screech filled the air then another and then blood shot out from the two crazies mouths.

"Sick" was all that Heather could say.

After Heather chugged down a health drink and reloading she turned around and bumped into something. She quickly stepped back thinking it was one of those things.

"Why hello there. Well I can see that someone's still the violent type" An overly cheerful voice said.

"Vincent?"

"Who else?"

"What are you doing here how are you even alive? I…I saw Claudia kill you."

"Well Heather as you can see I'm not dead now am I, and to answer your question well let's just say that this town it doesn't want me dead or Claudia."

"Wait a minute Claudia's alive!"

"Well I wouldn't say she's alive…you'll find out soon enough"

"Vincent I want answers I want to know why all of this is happening again."

"You want answers well that's something we all want don't we."

"Vincent!" Heather said through gritted teeth"

"Fine if you want answers then go to midwich elementary school you'll find all the answers you need there."

"A school…"Heather sighed. "What could I possibly find there?"

"Hey you're the one looking for answers here not me."

"Well than thanks…" Heather said not meaning it

Heather started walking away

"Oh Heather wait!"

"What?" Heather said

"Take this with you it will help you find your way across…Silent Hill." Vincent handed Heather a complete map of the town.

"Well I guess I should be going now."

"I guess you should"

For a second there Heather taught she had seen that girl from before. But she was probably just seeing things again.

Heather walked for like what seemed forever until she heard a screech it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Then a pendulum **(I hate these things…SO BAD!) **flew over Heather almost impaling her with its spikes.

"Ahhh" Heather shouted out as the thing grazed her was coming around again Heather got out her handgun and shoot it twice before it tried to stab her. It flew over her again. Heather shot it four more times until it fell on the ground. **(Pendulums are hard to kill in the games but I just felt that this one had to die)**

Heather started walking away and she wasn't the only one that was walking the pendulum followed her but Heather just turned around and shot it.

Heather reloaded and took a few steps forward.

There it was Midwich elementary school…

**Had to leave it at that. What could Heather possibly find at midwich and does it has something to do with her past life…Alessa? Well enough of me talking and until next time. BYE!**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**A/N I haven't been getting a lot reviews and I would just like to THANK XxwerefangmoonxX for giving me my first and only review. Anyways here's Chapter 4 Enjoy**

**Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed**

Heather walked up the few steps that separated her from Midwich elementary school. The wooden doors made a loud squeaky noise as she opened them.

The school was dark the only light coming in the form of flickering lights. Heather walked slowly her one hand cautiously on her katana. She walked a little more until she found an opening pretty much empty. The opening had 6 hallways which connected to each other and a big poster which read out:

_-Hallway 1 Principal's office  
>-Hallway 2 Classrooms C-1<br>-Hallway 3 Classrooms C-2  
>-Hallway 3B cafeteria<br>-Hallway 4 Girls & Boys toilets  
>-Hallway 5 Classrooms C-3<em>

Heather studied the poster more carefully and found some more writing that was scratched out at the bottom of the old worn out poster.

_-Basement_

The words 'off limits' were written over basement with what looked like blood.

After Heather was done reading she made her way to the principal's office. She walked down the hallway. At this point it was so dark that Heather had to switch on her flashlight and put it in her vest's chest pocket.

Heather walked down the hallway. "Aghhhgh" Heather shouted as something pushed her on the ground.

"Aghhhh…what the" Heather said as she got up and saw the monster that had pushed her down. Heather got up and saw the insane cancer rushing towards her trying to push her down again.

Heather knew that her katana and her handgun would take a while to kill the insane cancer. So she got out her katana first. Heather readied her katana.

Insane cancers are big, fast, and strong and they are tough to kill so Heather was going to have to be very careful while fighting these things. The insane cancer ran towards her. Heather sliced its stomach as soon as it was in range. Puss leaking out of its stomach.

The insane cancer pushed heather back, she stumbled to the floor on her knees. Heather got up again and sliced the insane cancer twice across its stomach and then stabbed it in the head.

Heather withdrew her katana from the thing head. The insane cancer fell to the ground slowly.

Heather took a few steps towards it and stabbed it in the back. The insane cancer jerked making Heather stumble back. The insane cancer got up and charged at Heather. Heather impaled it on her katana.

Then she sliced it twice in the stomach then sliced its neck blood leaking from it's the wound on its neck.

The insane cancer fell to the ground deflating this time.

"Aghhh can I ever get a break in this place" Heather said going into the principal's office closing the door behind her and kneeling on the floor drinking one of the last health drinks she had.

Heather got up and started searching the office for anything that was useful. On the wall behind the principals desk was a complete map of the school. Heather quickly got it off the wall Heather turned around and started looking through the drawers in the principals desk.

Something in the last draw caught Heathers attention. Under a bunch of papers was a file. But not just any file it was Alessa's file.

Heather took out the file and started reading it:

'_Alessa Gillespie  
>Gender: Female<br>Age: 8_

Heather went through some more pages of the file and found a file on Alessa which was written by 'K. Gordon':

'_There's a girl named Alessa in my class. If your memory is any good, you may remember her she's the one I said they called a witch. Most likely her mother is abusing her. I've never seen her come in without some sort of scrape or bruise. Her expression is pitifully dark for a 8 year old._

_-K. Gordon'_

**(A/N: I got the –K. Gordon file from the silent hill wikia)**

Heather slowly put the file back in its place thinking about the pain Alessa suffered.

Then all of a sudden Heather heard a little girl's voice whisper "Go to the basement…"  
>Heather didn't know whether to trust this voice or not.<p>

"But…I don't even know where it is" Heather said out slowly hoping she would get a reply from this mysterious voice.

Then all of a sudden there was a strong gust of wind and the pages from the table flew everywhere. All Heather could see was pages useless pages being blown around by wind. The windows weren't even open.

Then Heather got the shock of her life she saw her…The girl that she had seen before in the white dress … It was Alessa and now she was standing there by the doorway. **(This Alessa is 8 years old) **

Alessa started running away "Wait!" Heather shouted out. The pages were now settling on the floor. Alessa ran through the hallways. "Alessa" Heather said in a faint whisper. Heather ran out of the room she turned around "Which way did she go" Heather said to herself.

Heather turned around and got a glimpse of Alessa's white dress. Heather ran towards her. They rounded a corner Alessa barely in her sight. Heather chased Alessa around the school until she ran into a hallway that was completely dark not even a flickering light in this hallway.

"Alessa" Heather said as she walked through the hallway. It was so dark that you could actually feel the darkness all around you.

Heather came across a metal door that had the words _'Basement OFF LIMITS'_ on it. Heather opened the door and as she did she saw…nothing.

It was just another room with a flickering light. Heather walked until she was in the middle of the basement. BANG the basements door slammed shut with a loud metal bang.

Heather turned around and headed straight for the door. Heather tried opening the door with all of her strength but it didn't budge.

Heather turned around quickly as she heard a footstep.

"Alessa…"

"Heather or should I call you Cheryl ?"

"Alessa I…I don't know…. Heather got cut off by Alessa.

"Heather just please listen to me" Alessa said quietly you could almost hear the innocence in her voice.

"Ok" Heather said

"Heather you must be knowing this already but I'll have to start from the beginning… A few days ago Claudia she…she woke up."

"But how Claudia's supposed to be dead" Heather asked slowly

"Heather when you killed the God of the town there was still some of its darkness left and that darkness well it went inside Claudia and Vincent."

"So are Claudia and Vincent God's now"

"No, they are not they are the same as they were before they died."

"What is Claudia planning to do, why is this happening again."

"Claudia well she thinks that God's darkness brought her back for a reason."

"What reason?"

"Heather she wants to bring back the god but this time I'm not sure if it is a god that will be brought back."

"Why"

"Because Heather last time you birthed the god, and all of the hatred, anger, pain and suffering Claudia caused you made the god grow stronger but you also had goodness in your heart. And this time Claudia has been chosen to birth the god. Heather Claudia is a bad person she's evil and all of that evil is making the god grow stronger than it ever was before."

Heather was standing there speechless

"And Heather, Claudia had a reason for kidnapping."

"Time for what?"

"You see Claudia wasn't expecting you to arrive this early so she was unprepared when you came. So she kidnapped Douglas knowing that you would come looking for him and while you were looking for him this bought Claudia enough time to hide in a safe place where she can birth the …" Alessa stopped there.

"Birth the what Alessa?"

"All I know is that Claudia will not give birth to a god. Heather I can't stay here for long if Claudia finds out…"

Heather put her hand softly on Alessa's shoulder and looked at her.

"Thank you Alessa and don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. And I promise you Alessa I when I find Claudia I'll kill her myself."

Alessa smiled with hope in her eyes. The lights went out and when it started flickering again Alessa was gone.

Heather made her way out of the school.

**A/N: That's it for chap 4. I want to introduce another character to my story so if you or a character you made up wants to be in my story PM me. DON'T PUT YOUR CHARACTER IN A REVIEW OR I WONT CHOOSE IT lol :P. So anyways thanks for reading and PLZ REVIEW! I need the reviews! Until next time people…well I'm probably gonna be bored for the next few days so you can expect a new chapter soon. Until next time (wait I said that already) Well Bye and PLZ REVIEW.**


	5. Otherworld

**Firstly I would like to thank Vincent victor Crowley for the awesome review . Here's chap 5 and I would also like to reply to writer of the apocalypse's review (THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS) Heather's going to be in the mental asylum for at least 3 chapters. And I just taught of a super awesome plot twist which includes Dark Alessa!**

**Chapter 5: Otherworld **

Heather was outside looking back at the school.

"Where do I go now?" Heather said to herself.

"I know" A familiar voice said

Heather turned around and saw Vincent standing there with that 'I know something you don't look'

"Vincent what do you want can't you see I'm busy trying to find out where to go next" Heather said with a bored expression on her face.

"Oh I know where you should go"

"And where's that?" Heather said arms crossed turning her back to him not really caring about his answer.

"Well Claudia's place of course" Vincent said a little excitement in his voice.

"Wait" Heather said turning around to face him "You want me to go to Claudia's house…Vincent out of all the places in the world you want me to go there."

"Yes"

"And why would I want to go there?"

"Well just think about it you're bound to find out some information on Claudia's whereabouts there."

"Fine I'll go there but I don't know where it is"

"Remember the map I gave you?"

"Yeah what about it"

"Claudia's old house is at the end of Nathan's Ave in the next street…what was it again…oh yeah Hills view.

"Ok"

"Now now Heather I give you important information and all I get from you is a lousy 'Ok'."

"Fine…Thank you…Vincent."

Heather got out her map and looked for Hills view. Heather circled it with a red marker and was on her way.

Heather walked through the thickening fog. By the looks of it, it was about maybe 6pm. Heather walked and walked and walked until she was about halfway there. Surprisingly nothing tried to kill her yet. And the streets were dead quiet the only sound coming from Heather's footsteps.

Heather walked through the thick fog, the fog it was getting thicker by the second it was getting too thick.

"Aghh" Heather shouted as the fog became so thick it started to suffocate her. Heather was trying to breathe but she couldn't because there was no air only fog.

Heather ran into the nearest building not caring where she was going, she just wanted to get away from the fog

As soon as she got inside the building she realized that she had made the biggest mistake she had ever made in her life.

Heather looked at the big reinforced metal doors which had writing on it writing that said 'Welcome to Silent Hill Mental Asylum.'

Heather heard something behind her she turned around and saw 2 crazies one crazie a few feet behind the other.

Heather got out her Mk23 and shot the first crazie six times in the chest. She was about to shoot it some more when an oversized numb body knocked her down. **(A/N: Numb bodies come in three different sizes ha-ha they come in a wide variety)**

Heather got up quickly running around the corner into the next hallway. Heather kept running and then stopped knowing that she will have an advantage because now when the monsters follow her she won't have to worry about something trying to get her from the back because all 3 monsters will be right in front of her

Heather stopped and turned around the three monsters entering the same hallway she was in.

Heather took her handgun and shot the 4 remaining bullets into the numb body. She reloaded again shooting all then bullets into the numb body. The numb body fell to the ground squealing as it died.

"Shit!" Heather said out loud she only had one box of handgun bullets left. Heather reloaded her gun -and put it away.

Heather got out her katana. The first crazie that Heather had shot was limping toward Heather. It opened its mouth when it was near Heather and lunged forward but Heather impaled it on her katana. Heather withdrew her katana and slashed it straight across the face

It fell to the floor dead it let out it's screech and shot out blood from its mouth like a fountain.

Heather was too busy trying not to get shot by the dead crazies' blood fountain that she didn't notice the second crazie until it pushed her on the ground. Heather landed on the ground with a thud

"Aghh" Heather cried out. She got up and slashed the crazie across the chest then she took her katana and gouged out a large piece of its arm.

**(A/N: Every time a crazie laughs its freaky and demented laugh its laughing because it knows something bad is going to happen to you.) **

The crazie let out a demented laugh and just as it was done laughing it exploded! Blood was everywhere blood was soaking Heathers black jeans and some of it got on her face.

"Agghhh what the hell is wrong with this place" Heather cried out in frustration she attached her katana on her belt. She was wiping the blood off her face and was wiping her eyes.

Heather stopped rubbing her eyes that was a bad idea because as soon as she moved her hands away from her eyes she saw another crazie coming towards her.

But Heather was too late before she could get her katana she was on the floor. Heather got up with her katana in her hands. Heather stabbed the crazie in the stomach than she slit its neck.

Then she impaled it on her katana. Heather was now furious with these things. Heather withdrew her katana and impaled it again this time in its head.

Heather attached her katana to her belt and walked away.

Heather walked through the hallways and when she saw the door that she came in through. And then suddenly she got a massive headache, it was suddenly hard to breathe and Heather got on her knees covering her ears and closing her eyes so hard it hurt.

A few seconds later Heather got up and saw that the walls were now caked in blood pus and god only knows what else. The floors were discolored just like everything else and the air around her was heavier than normal.

Otherworld

The Silent Hill Mental Asylum was now transformed into: Dark Mental Asylum.

"Oh no not again" Heather said with worry in her voice. Heather felt as though she was going to cry, but she wasn't going to she couldn't Heather had other things to worry about now.

Heather walked towards the door and saw that it now had a strange circular key hole like dent in it.

Heather was now trapped in this place and the only way out was to find the strange key that opened the door. But the problem was where was the key or better yet what had it. **(Boss fight alert!)**

Heather checked the wall behind her wand saw a map of the Mental Asylum.

Heather got the map and went into the office next to it. Heather looked around the office and found 2 Health drinks a First aid kit and an ampoule. Heather drank the one health drink and made her way out of the office. Heather looked at the map and saw basement 6th floor and somehow she knew that that is where the key is.

Heather made her way to the elevator and surprisingly it was working. Heather got onto the elevator but there was no 6th floor/basement button.

Heather just pressed the fifth floor button and got ready.

The elevator stopped and Heather got off. She saw another elevator across the room. She got to the elevator but next to the6th floor button which was the only button that the elevator had button was a small keyhole. Heather pushed the button but it just made a loud noise indicating that it was locked.

Heather knew that if she wanted to get out of this place she was going to have to find the key to this elevator.

Heather walked around frantically searching the offices trying to find the key. Heather found a document saying: 'Wednesday the 16th, 8:24pm A patient tried escaping today the guards tried catching him but he got in to the basement the guards locked the elevator so that he couldn't escape the patient said that "he would rather die than stay in this place" he killed himself using one of the machines that we "treat" patients with.'

Heather got out her map of the Asylum and checked it

The guard's room was on level 3. Hopefully Heather would find the key there.

Heather went back to the elevator that she came to this floor with but this time it didn't work.

"Huh looks like I'll have to take the stairs." Heather said before turning around and heading towards the door that led to the stairwell.

Heather opened the door that led to the stairwell. Heather turned the corner running up the stairs. Heather was fast walking up the stairs when something made her loose her balance and fall.

Heather got up slowly looking at the ground around her and saw a slurper coming slowly up the stairs. Heather got out her katana and as soon as the slurper was close enough she impaled it in its neck. As soon as Heather withdrew her katana blood shot out from the slurper's neck. The blood shot on her face.

Heather wiped her eyes and sliced the slurper in half. Blood pooled around the slurper and her feet. Heather turned around katana in hand and got to the top of the stairs.

Heather opened the door, exited the stairwell and found…

**That's it for chap 5. Anyways thanks to the people who reviewed. First boss fight is gonna be in the mental asylum and it's gonna be a freaky one, I mean after all it is a mental asylum. Anyways PLZ REVIEW! ** **I NEED REVIEWS…AND SOME COKE. Lol anyways PLZ REVIEW**


	6. Asylum

**I know it's been a while since I've updated but that's only because I taught I would get more reviews but unfortunately I didn't **

**Disclaimer: I don't own silent hill.**

**Before I start this chapter I would like to sort out the new monster I came up with:**

**Crazie: It represents Heathers fear.**

**Mental Patient: It's a manifestation of all the pain and suffering she had went through in silent hill the last time she was here.**

**Chapter 6: Asylum**

Heather opened the door and found the 3rd floor…empty. There was no monsters nothing. Heather took a few steps.

"Just because you can't see them it doesn't mean they not there." Heather kept saying this in her head.

Heather took a few more steps and saw the guards' room. Heather rushed towards it.

"Please don't be locked, don't be locked, and don't be locked". Heather put her hand on the door knob and opened it slowly.

"Locked, why am I not surprised" It was a dark supply closet with brooms cleaning supplies etc…

Suddenly a loud noise came from the room next to her. Heather made her way towards the room and opened the door.

"Empty" Heather said out loud. Just then the door slammed shut, there was a loud scream and then…a mental patient jumped on Heather trying to claw her face off.

"Aghhh get off me "Heather pushed the mental patient on the floor but it came rushing towards her. Heather quickly got out her katana and impaled it in the stomach.

When she withdrew her katana the M.P. (That's short for mental patient) pushed her down and jumped on her. Heather moved out of the way got up and when the mental patient was on the floor she decapitated it.

Heather sat down exhausted from the fight. Then she saw it a small metal object on one of the shelves of the supply closet. Heather looked closely and saw that it was the key to the guard's room.

Heather got it from the shelf and went straight to the guards room. She opened it and went into the room.

Heather looked at the guard's room. It was just a room with lockers and desks and it was pretty dull just like everything else in this place. Heather walked into the room, hand cautiously on her katana, expecting something to jump on her.

But surprisingly the room was empty no monsters nothing. Heather went to the desk and opened the drawers of the metal desk. The first 2 were empty but the third one had loads of ammo. Handgun bullets and some other type of bullets that were longer than the handgun bullets and were thicker and harder.

Heather took the bullets thinking that it could come in handy if she ever found the gun that the bullets belonged to.

Heather then went to the lockers and started searching hoping that she would find the elevator key in one of them.

Heather opened the first few lockers, there was nothing useful in there only guard uniforms which looked like armor. Weird. Heather then went to the last locker in this row and found …

A 10mm Light sub-machine gun. Heather picked it up surprised by how light it was compared to the sub-machine gun she had last time.

Heather loaded her handgun and her newly acquired 10mm Light sub-machine gun.

Heather than went to the next row which were filled with lockers. Heather was walking towards the first locker than she saw something. It was a locker it wasn't like the other ones it had a painting of the 'Halo Of The Sun' on it, **(A/N: It's the bright red circle in the game that you use as a save point. It's the save point. It is considered a curse against God if painted in black or blue.)**

Heather walked slowly towards it she felt drawn to it she couldn't look away from it. Once Heather was in front of the 'Halo of the Sun' it started glowing.

**Flashback to Heathers childhood:**

It showed a playground kind of a field but a playground. There was no other children there, only Heather and Harry. Heather was on a swing giggling she was only about 6 years old and Harry was behind her pushing her on the swing.

**End of flashback**

Heather snapped out of her trance looking around remembering where she was.

"Dad" Heather said bursting into tears Heather had her back to the lockers. When out of nowhere a pendulum came from the roof and was headed straight for Heather. Heather stopped crying. All of her sadness now replaced with rage.

Heather took out her katana and just as the pendulum was about to fly over her head, She held her katana up with both hands.

The katana flew straight into Heathers katana. The pendulum stopped moving, it twitched once then it fell into two pieces. The pieces falling on opposite sides of Heather.

Heather looked at the pendulum that she had sliced in half and said

"Claudia you're next"

Heather looked into the painted locker and found a hand that was half rotten holding a key. Heather snatched the key out of the amputated hand and read the label.

'Bass Elv'

"The key to the elevator, hmph guess there's only one thing left to do if I want to get out of this place.

Heather exited the guards only to be greeted by 3 double heads. Heather took a step backwards but she was too late the double heads saw her and started running towards her.

Heather put her hand on her katana but then removed it slowly and reached for her belt. Heather took out her 10mm light smg** (A/That's short for sub machine gun for those of you who don't know) **

She aimed it at the first double head and pulled the trigger and Heather was slightly surprised by the force since it was small, but she was happy with the results.

The double head stopped in its tracks. The bullets ambushed the double head blowing chunks of it out.

The double head died chunks of it on the floor. The two other double heads approached Heather. But she just shot the first one down blood shooting everywhere. The second one wanted to run away but Heather had a devious smile on her face.

Heather walked towards it shooting it as it tried to run away. She killed the double head without a second taught.

Heather made her way towards the stairwell. She was walking down the stairs when she saw the slurper that she killed on her way up. She stepped on it on her way down.

Heather got to the elevator and used the key Heather rode the elevator down. Then it stopped violently and heather got out the basement was caked an dirt and blood. Heather walked into the middle of the room. Heather saw a strange machine that was built into the wall

And on the ceiling was a giant black metal fan that looked as though it was going to fall anytime

Heather turned to face the machine and a monster came out from the darkness

It was big twice the size of Heather. It was decapitated its head was hanging at the back of its body with its spine. It's color was similar to the missionary in SH3 and its feet were claws and its one arm was a saw blade that was spinning incredibly fast. And around its spine that was hanging out of its body was the key heather needed to escape from this place.

**A/N: 1rst Boss fight in the next chapter. I wanted to write more but I have to worry about school and we writing some kind of super test at the end of the year and we got this French Afrikaans teacher and… Anyways enough about me PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rust saw

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I would have updated sooner but my internet is down! To make up for the time I haven't updated I'm going to post 2 new chapters right now. Again so sorry for the long wait but now I have to worry about exams! Please read and review**

**Chapter 6: Boss Fight: Rust Saw **

**IMPORTANT SO READ (A/N: I decided to make all boss fights their own chapter and the name of the chapter will be the name of the boss monster) (A/N: Sorry for all of the Authors Notes and I know Rust Saw is a bad name :P)**

Heather got to the elevator and used the key Heather rode the elevator down. Then it stopped violently and heather got out the basement was caked and dirt and blood. Heather walked into the middle of the room. Heather saw a strange machine that was built into the wall

And on the ceiling was a giant black metal fan that looked as though it was going to fall turned to face the machine and a monster came out from the darkness.

It was big twice the size of Heather. It was decapitated its head was hanging at the back of its body with its spine(Its head is hanging out of its body with its spine which means that its head is hanging on its back upside-down) . It's color was similar to the missionary in SH3 and its feet were claws and its one arm was a saw blade that was spinning incredibly fast.

And around its spine that was hanging out of its body was the key heather needed to escape from this place.

Heather backed away slowly but the thing was fast. Heather backed up until she hit the wall. The thing was only a few feet away. Heather got out her fully loaded Mk 23 **(A/N: Her handgun) **and aimed it at the things body. Heather shot at it but it kept on walking it was hardly affected by the bullets. Heather emptied her gun on the thing.

"Shit now what do I do?" Heather was walking around it at a safe distance but the thing kept moving closer "Well bullets don't work so I'm practically screwed" Then Heather ran around Rust Saw and then she saw it 'its head was hanging out of its body with its spine so what if I' Heather snapped out of her taught as it pushed her to the ground.

Rust saw swung its saw blade at Heathers head but Heather moved to the side and stood up a little off balance, there was a loud screeching sound and sparks flew everywhere as its saw made contact with the metal floor.

Heather wanted to run away from this monster, this town everything but no what would the world be like if everybody just an away from their problems, she knew that she had to stay strong she had to survive and she had to end this before 'God' was reborn. She survived the town before she killed the god and now she had to do it again. I'm the only one who can stop this I'm the only one who can put an end to this hell. Heather snapped out of her taught only to realize that the monster was heading straight for her.

Heather pulled out her newly acquired s.m.g. and opened fire on the freakish monster. The monster let out a loud scream and then blood and chunks of it flew everywhere as Heather unloaded her gun on the thing.

"Shit" Heather said out loud she was out of bullets and had to reload. Rust saw ran at full speed towards Heather ready to swing its saw blade at her first chance it gets. Heather saw it and quickly holstered her gun because she knew that by the time she reloaded she would be dead.

She quickly took out her katana and ran around it. The monster stopped moving and just stood still when it reached the spot where Heather was standing. Heather saw this and quickly ran towards it. When Heather was getting close she stopped dead in her tracks and started backing away slowly.

It was watching her with its small beady eyes.

She taught she had the advantage when its back was turned, but she was wrong. Heather saw its face it was watching her the whole time it was standing there.

It turned around and ran towards her. Heather moved to the side and quickly stabbed it in the stomach, blood oozing from its wound to the handle of her katana. She pulled her katana out and stabbed it again but his time in its leg. Heather backed away as it swung its saw blade but she didn't move in time and the blade sliced her arm.

"Agghhh" Heather let out a cry in pain she backed away and holstered her katana with one hand and held her wound tightly with the other with the other

"That was too close" Heather said softly and withdrew her s.m.g. The monster was now walking a little slower because of the wound in its leg it received from Heather. Heather reloaded the gun

Rust saw ran slowly towards her and Heather moved away. It stopped when it reached the spot Heather was standing in. Again its back was turned towards her and again it watched her. Heather saw this and didn't wait another second; she opened fire on the monster.

Again chunks of it flew to the ground, and it moved backwards because of the force of the gun.

Rust Saw fell to the ground. Heather looked at it knowing that it was too easy and this wasn't the end of the fight. Heather took this time to reload and then she aimed it at rust saw waiting for it to wake up.

Heather was standing there for about 3 minutes with her gun still aimed at the monster. Heather stared at it then walked cautiously towards it taking her time, in case the thing just decided to get up when she was near.

Heather was standing directly above it and nothing happened. Heather reached down slowly and carefully. She watched the things saw blade it was spinning very slowly now compared to when it was trying to kill her.

She pulled the chain with the key from its spine and stepped back quickly thinking it felt her grabbing the key.

She looked at its hand and saw that the saw blade had completely stopped spinning.

Heather made her way back to the elevator and surprisingly the buttons for all of the floors were working. She pushed the button for the first floor and while she was in there she bandaged her arm and drank a health drink.

The elevator stopped, and Heather got out she saw the exit and made her way towards it. She was walking towards it when she heard a noise. It was coming from the supply closet to her left there was another one to her right.

She taught to herself. 'Weather its chasing me or waiting to catch me by surprise I'm still going to have to fight it because everything in this messed up town tries to kill you eventually so why not just kill it now before it starts running after me.'

She pulled out her s.m.g and carefully opened the door. When she looked inside there was nothing.

Just then Rust saw came crashing out from the closet opposite the one she was standing in now. She quickly aimed her gun at it and fired. Rust saw fell to the ground, Heather not taking any chances reloaded and holstered her gun. Then she withdrew her katana and sliced its spine in half separating its head from its body then in an act of rage she sliced of his arm that had the saw,

Heather watched it and this time it was dead for good Heather made her way out of the Asylum and into the streets of Silent Hill.

**A/N: How was that for a first boss fight, hope it wasn't too bad. Anyways PLZ REVIEW PLZ . Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8: Vincent

**Again sorry for the long wait. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Silent Hill.**

**Chapter 8: Vincent**

Heather feeling exhausted from her fight collapsed on the side walk the horrors of Silent Hill finally taking its toll on her. Heather just sat there for a few seconds realizing that this wasn't the best idea, this is Silent Hill of course.

"Wow that looks fun." A voice came out of nowhere.

"What do you want?" Heather said getting up.

"Now is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Vincent I'm not in the mood for you right now."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Well first of all you sent me here"

"Yes, so"

"I got trapped I was forced to go in there!" Heather said pointing at the asylum.

"Well I didn't tell you to go to the asylum I told you to go to Claudia's house, but if you think you really need help you're welcome to go back to the asylum, I would be more than welcome to book a room for you, I'll make sure to get you a room with…padded walls."

"Vincent shut up just…shut up" She said the last words holding her head.

"Look I know you probably don't trust me but you have no choice I'm the only one who can help you"

"Not the only one" Heather let out in a whisper

"What do you mean Douglas that old fool, how could he possibly help you"

"What makes you think I'm talking about Douglas?"

"Ohhh… I get it you're talking about Alessa"

"So"

"So she's not going to be able to help you"

"And why wouldn't she be able to help me?"

"Because she's going to be dead soon…well she's already dead but you get what I'm trying to say."

"What…what do you mean?"

"Claudia knows that she's trying to help you."

"I have to do something I have to save her."

"Well it's not going to be easy"

"Well I think I should know that by now besides I never said it was going to be easy." Heather said walking away. Vincent walking next to her.

"So where to now?"

"Midwich Elementary." And I don't remember saying you could come along.

"Deny it all you want but you're going to need my help"

Heather never reply knowing that he was right. They continued walking on the road.

**10 Minutes later…**

"Did you hear that?" Heather said pulling out her katana

"Wow a katana looks like a great way to relieve stress" Vincent said in his usual annoying tone.

Just then a numb body came from behind a parked car. Heather got a good grip on her katana. The numb body was only a few feet away. Vincent backed away knowing that this was going to get messy.

When the numb body got close enough Heather raised her katana and brought it down on the numb body slicing its back. Blood started leaking from its wound, the numb body stepped back then ran full speed at Heather but Heather just held her katana and the monster being as stupid as it is ran into the katana impaling itself.

There was a cry; the numb body started shaking violently causing it to get sliced by the blade that was impaling it. Heather almost lost her grip but held on. There was another cry but it wasn't coming from the numb body in front of her, Heather just thinking she was hearing things didn't pay attention to the second cry which seemed to have gotten closer.

Heather withdrew her katana a little but then impaled the monster with more force. Blood started leaking from its wound and onto her katana. Heather then withdrew her katana fully this time and sliced it in its 'eye' twice.

The numb body gave up and fell to the ground bleeding out like they normally do when they die. After shaking some of the blood of her favourite melee weapon and then holstered it.

Heather turned around and was a little shocked at what she saw.

Vincent was standing over a dead numb body, he was wiping a wicked looking knife with a white handkerchief, than he dropped the now bloody piece of cloth and it fell net to the numb body. The monster was bigger than the one she just fought and it had multiple stab wounds,

"Hmph and you taught I was bad you practically butchered he thing, and where did you get the knife?"

Vincent was gliding his fingers along the blade.

Vincent looked at Heather still gliding his fingers over the blade.

"This is the knife that Claudia used to kill me"

"And you still keep it with you"

Vincent just looked at her and put the knife away in side his vest.

They continued walking.

"Vincent"

"Yeah?"

"How did you come back to life, you and Claudia what happened?"

"It's a long story kind off"

**Flashback-Vincent being brought back.**

Shows Vincent with the knife still impaled in his chest **(A/N: Can't remember where the knife was so bear with me if I get some stuff wrong)**

"Argrrggghhhh" Vincent howled in pain getting up seeing the knife in his chest. He pulled it out the pain almost instantly going away. Vincent looked at his wound it was fully healed.

"If I'm back that means that….." shows Claudia fully healed her head twitching a little too much.

Claudia was screaming as her head twitched, all of her blood from the wounds were forming a circle were forming a Halo of the sun. It was big enough that it surrounded Claudia. The Halo of the sun started glowing bright enough to cause Vincent to close his eyes.

When the light was gone Vincent saw Claudia standing there, her skin was red **(A/N: She looked like Heather when Heather was in the church and was vomiting up the 'god'.)**

Claudia than shouted: "I will birth god!"

**End of Flashback**

"Well It's a story I would like to know"

"Heather"

"Vincent"

"We…you have to stop Claudia you're the only one who can do it"

"I promise you Vincent we will stop her."

Heather and Vincent stopped walking as they had reached their destination.

"Well were here, now what do we do?"

"We find Alessa"

"But where is she?"

Well looks like we're gonna have to find out now aren't we" Heather said as the two walked into the school where they hoped to find Alessa.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Well that's the end of another chapter. Why is Heather acting friendly towards Vincent all of a sudden? Oh and if you have an idea for a character you can tell me in your review. Please Review. **


	9. Chapter 9: Into the Darkness

**A/N:Sorry for the long wait and Authors Note its just that school started and I'm really busy. Hey BTW I haven't been getting any reviews lately so I'm not updating another chap until I get reviews :P lol. Anyways I'm gonna start making my chapters longer. PLZ Review.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Silent Hill.**

**Chapter 9: Into the darkness**

"So where to now?" Vincent asked as the two were walking towards the main hall.

"You go check out the classrooms I'll check the basement." Heather told Vincent walking further into the school.

"Whatever you say" Vincent said out loud Walking towards the classrooms.

**A/N: When there's more than 1 person in the chapter(s) I'm gonna write the name of the person,place and if its normal or Otherworld. That way you won't get confused. :)**

**Heather - School Hallways (Normal)**

"Alessa hope you're alright" Heather said to herself slowly.

Heather looked around as she walked through the hallways.

'This place actually looks like it used to be a normal school.' Heather thougt to herself.

She looked around and saw that there was posters on the walls, a flyer for an 'upcoming event' that was way past its date. The floors were rather sticky though and there was only enough light for her to see where she was going, most of the flickering lights weren't so bright.

Heather slowly pulled out her katana as she saw something moving in the darkness. She held her katana tightly.

The figure was coming closer to her, it looked quite big.

When the monster stepped closer she saw what it was. The closer was walking slowly towards her.

Heather not wanting to waste any time ran around it through the small gap between the monster and the wall and the closer beign the slow monster it was wasn't fast enough to stop her.

Then after Heather took a few more steps she realised what a big mistake she made.

**Vincent - Classroom 92**

"Well this is boring" Vincent said to himself.

He walked towards the door to exit the room. Vincent was walking slowly when something pushed him from behind.

Vincent turned around and saw a numb body trying to push him down with its 'face'

Vincent just slowly took out his wicked looking knife and stabbed the thing in its 'eye'. Vincent withdrew his knife slowly only to push it back in deeper.

Vincent pulled his knife out of the numb body and sliced its 'eye' in half. Blood and puss leaking from the monsters wounds, He then finished the monster off with a slice to its neck. Blood flowing from the wound like a waterfall.

Vincent walked towards the door shaking the blood of his knife.

He walked through the hallway having searched all the classrooms he figured he would check the cafeteria next.

**Heather - Classroom 129 (Normal)**

Heather looked forward seeing another closer walking towards her and the other one she managed to run past was coming towards her from the back. She was trapped between two monsters with no way out.

Heather put her katana back in her belt. And figured if she ran past one of them 2 minutes ago she could do it again. She readied herself and ran towards the closer watching the small gap between the monster and the wall.

Heather dashed for the gap when something hit her. The closer she was trying to pass pushed her back by moving its arms enough to bloack all gaps, the other one did the same, before she could even get close to the gap it was gone.

"Shit, now what do I do" Heather said to herself turning around to look at the other closer that was coming closer towards her.

Heather turned around and puleed out her SMG and opened fire on the closer that was nearer to her. She shot the closer chunks of it falling to the floor but it still tied to walk towards her.

She kept on firing when the gun stopped.

"Shit" The gun was out and she needed to reload.

Heather pulled out some ammo and reloaded but before she could even get a grip on her gun she was pushed hard to the floor.

Heather picking her head up slowly lokked at the closer in front of her and saw the shadow of the closer behind her.

Heather quickly got to her feet and got a good grip on her gun.

The closer swung its huge arm at her but she ducked and shot it in its 'face'. The closer fell to the floor.

Heather turned around and shot the closer that was now close enough to grab her. The closer stumbled back and qhen she saw this she taught now was the best time to make her escape.

When she heard it. A loud siren wailed through out the town of Silent Hill. Before she could start running she stopped. The flickering lights stopped.

When Heather turned on her flashlight. She saw the paint peeling off the walls and under the paint the walls started to darken and turn a dark reddish brown. The floor underneath her feet was becoming a disgusting shade of brown and yellow. The siren stopped.

Heather looked behind her and saw the closer swing its arm towards her she managed to dodge it but when she tried to run something was holding her foot down and she tripped. When she looked at her foot she saw a slurper with its long tounge around her leg and when she looked in front of her the closer she had killed was now standing in front of her and behind it was another closer.

**Vincent - Girls toilets (Otherworld)**

Vincent finished checking the cafeteria and decided to check the girls toilets.

When he got to the toilets he made his way to the stalls opening each one closely.

He was going to open the last stall which was the only one that was locked. When he heard it.

"Its been a while since I've heard that siren" Vincent said to himself taking out his knife.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds shutting them tightly then opened them to see blood which looked like veins coming out from the mirrors. The blood covering the walls and the floor turned a nasty brown-yellow, and the ceiling leaking blood. When he looked at the toilets he saw thay were all rusty and had bloody barb wire in them.

Vincent turned away not wanting to look at the toilets.

When suddenly the door that was unlocked opened slowly with a squeaking noise.

**Heather - Hallway (Otherworld)**

Heather was trapped with monsters comming at her from behind and in front.

Heather felt like giving up but thought if she did then Claudia would win and she would birth a new 'god' one that would destroy everything. She couldn't let that happen she couldn't let Claudia win. She had a small flashback of when she found her father Harry dead in Daisy Villa and remembered that Claudia was the cause of his death she was the cause of all the messed up shit that happened last time.

"No...Not this time..." Heather whispered to herself and got up gathering her strenght and anger she aimed at the slurper at her leg and fired.

She used up half of the bullets in her gun but it was worth it because she had shot the slurpers head open.

Heather was about to shoot the closer in front of her when the one behind her pushed her into the wall face first.

Heather felt dizzy and fell to the floor she was on her knees when she saw the other slurper come towards her .

She put her SMG down got her katana out and impaled the slurper so hard it was stuck to that place in the floor.

She picked up her SMG and tried to get up but fell back down. The loser in front of the then tried to smash her head with its arm.

But Heather saw this and moved saway just in time. She forced herself to get up now matter how much it hurt she shot the closer in front of her and since she was so weak now she got pushed back a little by the force of her gun.

What she didn't realise is that the force of the gun pushed her into the other closer.

"Aaagghhrhhf" Heather let out a painfull scream when the closer behind her hit her baack hard. Heather fell to the floor she couldn't get up her back felt as though her spine has been shattered.

Heather looked in front of her and saw a nurse coming out of the infirmary that was behind the closer and in the nurses hands was a scalpel with a 6 inch blade.

"I...Im...it's over I'm finished" Heather said to herself.

Heather was dead...

**Vincent - Girls toilets (Otherworld)**

**Vincent - Boss Fight: Bloody Maiden**

The door that was locked opened slowly and something came out.

In front of him just a few feet away was what looked like a woman. She was rotten her flesh was hanging off her body and and bones were showing in different places. Her hair reached her knees and was hard because of dried blood. She looked like she was wearing a dress but it was discoloured and ripped to shreds and was soaked in the brownish-yellow fluods that was on the floor.

Het face she didn't have eyes only holes with barb wire going through both her eye holes, and she didn't have a mouth she had a hole with rows of sharp teeth that went around in a circle. And she was carrying a Maul with 8 inch spikes and nails in the handle where she was holding it.

Vincent backed away slowly, but it new exactly where he was going and BM **(Bloody Maiden) **opened its mouth 180 degrees revealing its rows of sharp teeth that went around its mouth what was left of the flesh and skin by the sides of its mouth tearing open.

It charged towards Vincent with a blood curduling scream.

Vincent backed away but the B.M. Swung her maul aiming for his head. But she missed and Vincent getting ready to fight his only weapon beign a knife.

It ran towards her and tried to bite of his head her mouth opened wider than his head. He managed to push her back, and while it was stumbling backwards Vincent ran towards her and stabbed it three times in its head before it pushed him of and bit his arm taking off a big chunk of his flesh.

"Argggh fu.." Befor he could finish what he was going to say he got bit in the same place again.

"Arrrgghhh" Vincent let out a loud scream and sliced the Bloody Maidens face and then slashed her hand and then her face twice.

He walked back a little then dodged a swing of its maul. It then went two steps back and then swung its maul at him but he narrowly dodged it, instead of hitting Vincent it hit one of the steel pipes beside him.

The pipe fell to the ground. It was a 2 feet pipe which was very sharp where it was broken and blunt on one side.

Vincent seeing this put away his knife and quickly picked up the pipe.

When the B.M. Was getting closer to her he swung his newly aquired weapon at its head and he heard a snap.

He looked at it and its head got bent from the force. It charged towards him but he impaled it in the stomach

He pulled out his pipe and hit it in the head. It got mad and started screaming and swinging itas maul violently not caring what it hit.

Vincent becked away fast, and when he tried to block a strike from its maul with his steel pipe his steel pipe went flying to the other side of the room.

It was about to hit him with its maul when Vincent stabbed it in its face. Causing it to fall to the floor. Vincent backed away sliding to the floor. After catching his breath he walked towards the door of the bathroom, he steeped on a piece of broken mirror when he looked at the piece of mirror on the floor he saw the Bloody Maiden about to devour his head.

He quickly turned around and hit it as hard as he could in the stomach and then he hit it in the leg causing it to fall to the floor. He then stood over it and bashed its skull in until its head cracked open and it stopped moving.

Vincent took a few steps away still looking at it, when he thought he saw it twitch he impaled its face.

Vincent moaned in pain his wounds catching up with him, the place where it took out a big chunk of his flesh was burning as though it was on fire.

He pulled out a bandage from one of his pockets and started wrapping himself up. While chugging on a health drink.

**Heather/Dark Alessa - Hallway (Otherworld)**

Heather was dead on the floor her body bleeding and broken.

"Heather get up please...Heather wake up"

Heather heard a voice and then she opened her eyes slowly then suddenly she felt something inside her it was hurting her but it felt good at the same time.

When Heather got up she knew.

"Alessa" Heather whispered then her eyes turned pitch black with hints of purple, Her hair turned black with purple streaks and she felt stronger than ever.

She stood up and looked at the monsters.

The monsters then started screaming in pain they were burning, Dark Alessa was killing them slowly, they were burning parts of their bodies shooting up with the fire. Setting the ceiling on fire.

The fire vanished and Dark Alessa smirked, she took a few steps then passed out

**30 minutes later...**

"Hey wake up... Hey you feeling alright". A strange voice asked Heather as she got up opening her eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light.

Heather quickly opened her eyes remembering what happened.

"Alessa...I have to find her...Vincent-" Heather let out fast but got cut off .

"Hey take it easy realax you're safe here"

A guy probably the same age as Heather with medium lenght blonde hair and a muscular build.

He was wearing a Grey T-shirt and a black leather jacket that was unzipped. With Black jeans.

"Who are you?"

"The names Scott, I found you passed out in a hallway in Midwich Elementary so I brought you here."

He said with a giggle and a small smile

"And where exactly is here?"

"My house"

Heather looked at him with squinted eyes and answered

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

"So what were you doing in the school..." Heather looked at him curiously.

"I used to help out at the school sometimes cause my grandpa used to work there"

"Oh ok"

"So what were you doing there... I know this place has turned to hell but what can you do I was born and raised in Silent Hill what about you?"

"Aren't we inquisitive"

"Hey you owe me for bringing you here to safety"

"Fine...well I was born in Silent Hill not raised and for what I was doing in the school well its a long story."

**After Heather told Scott Everything about what happened in Silent Hill last time and why she was back.**

"Wow a lot has really happened to you hasn't their...I mean from fighting monsters to killing a god"

"Yeah...hey by the way did you see a guy in the school"

"Vincent?"

"Yeah"

"He said he would meet up with you"

"Well now that that's over maybe I can get a break." Heather said to Scott the two smiling at each other.

**A/N: That's it for chap 9 please review. Please tell me what you think about this chap and Scott lol .I'm not updating till I get Until next time Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Church

Chapter 10: The Church

I'm only updating if I get reviews!

I'm going to make my chapters longer. :P

BTW: if something has. 'this' it means they

are thinking

Chapter 10: The Church

Heather swung her legs of the bed still sitting on

it.

"And where do you think you're going" Scott

asked Heather as he crossed his arms.

"I have to find Claudia...you know that after

everything I've told you you know what's at stake

here if I don't stop her"

Heather replied in a tired voice.

"Yeah but you're still hurt, you

can't ...fight...those...things in your condition"

"Well I have to try because I'm the only one that

can stop her."

"Ok fine but I'm coming with you"

"No...you're not"

"Ok listen you want to find Claudia than fine, but

I'm coming with you at least until you're strong

again"

"Fine"Heather agreed knowing that she didn't

have any other choice.

"Here" He said handing her a few health drinks,

a glass of water and some pills

"Thanks I'm gonna need this"

"So let's get going...if you're ready that is"

"Yeah let's go"

Heather and Scott left and walked onto the

streets of Silent Hill

"So where to?"

"The church"

"Why the church?"

Heather glared at him

"Oh yeah now I remember that's where you

found Claudia last time"

"Yup"

As they were walking they saw someting big

move towards them, when it got closer they saw

that it was just a truck.

But inside the truck there was a low vibration.

"Hey that trucks growling" Scott said to Heather

in a playfull voice.

"There's something in there"

"It must just be the vibration of the truck starting"

Just then the backdoor of the truck flew open

and more than 20 double heads camw running

out.

"Come on we've got to go now!" Scott shouted at

Heather

The two now running for their lives saw a

building they could go into until the dogs were

gone.

"In there!" Heather shouted to Scott

They ran into the building and shut the big

wooden door shut

"we're here we actually made it"

"Made it where"

"The church we're in the Church"

Scott and Heather turned around to find that the

church was...normal. No monsters, no

otherworld no Claudia. Nothing.

"Ok Claudia's in here somewhere we have to find

her"

"How do you know for sure that she's in the

church"

"Ugghh Because she is now stop asking

questions and let's go"

Scott and Heather went through the first door

they saw. They searhced the whole church and

found nothing.

"In there"

"Heather oh Heather come on in I won't hurt

you"

Heather heard this voice in her head and she

couldn't help herself she wasn't in control

anymore.

"Alessa" Heather let out barely audible and

walked down the long hallway to see a room.

"Heather where are you going?"

She didn't answer she just kept on walking.

Her hand moved to the handle of the door she

was in front of, and when her hand made contact

with the door knob she snapped out of it.

Her hand was still on the handle. She opened

the door and inside she saw...

Alessa's hospital room all covered in blood.

There was a lump on the bed. She walked slowly

towards the bed.

She lifted her hand to pull off the covers but as

soon as her hand made contact with the blood

covered sheets, the blood from the bed started

spreading and spreading until the whole room

was covered on blood.

But it didn't stop there. Soon the blood spread

through out the whole church and it became

Otherworld.

"Shit" Heather said and ran towards the place

where Scott was.

"Heather we have to go"

"I know but It won't be easy"

"Why"

"Turn around"

Scott turned around and saw 3 numb bodies

walking towards them.

Scott took out a normal handgun and Heather

took out her katana.

"You gonna fight those things with a sword"

"Yeah because I might need the bullets"

Scott shot at the closest numb body making it

fall to the ground.

Heather walked slowly towards another numb

body and then slashed it twice before impaling it

in the head.

Heather withdrew her katana and watched as

the numb body bled out.

The last numb body approached them.

Scott shot it twice and while he was reloading

Heather impaled it and while her katana was

impaling the numb body she started slicing it

till it got sliced in half.

"Come on let's go" Heather said as she started

running towards the cage-like elevator.

"Heather wait!" Scott shouted out

"What!"

"Behind you"

When Heather turned around she saw 3 Double

Heads running at her from behind and another

three coming from a room infront of her.

Heather turned around to look at all the Double

Heads that were growling and ready to pounce.

Heather took out her S.M.G. And started

shooting at the numb bodies in front of her she

killed two of them.

She quickly turned around and shot the double

heads while they were jumping at her.

She killed a double head, but there was still

three left. Heather started running until all of

the double heads were behind her.

She quickly turned around and opened fre on

them killing on of them instantly chunks of the

monster flying everywhere.

She had to reload but there was still two of them

left.

She quickly holstered the S.M.G. and took out

her handgun. She shot the double head that was

already wounded. It only took 6 bullets to kill it.

She shot the last double head 6 times before her

handgun was out of bullets.

The double head jumped straight towards her

face and then...it got shot down.

"Ughh that was close thanks."

"You're welcome"

"Vincent!?" Heather said quickly turning to her

side to see Vincent standing there with an old

revolver in his hand.

"Heather" Vincent said mocking her tone.

"What are you doing here"

"Well I was saving you from a bunch of

monsters." Vincent said putting his revolver

away.

"No I mean in the Church"

"Well I had a hunch that Claudia might be here

but well she's not"

"Yeah I came here looking for her too"

"Well this place is a dead end"

"So do you know where she is?"

"She could be at either Toluca Lake or

Brookhaven"

"Wait a minute how do you know she could be

there?"

"Well let's just say a little birdy told me, don't

you trust me"

"Well you can't trust anything in this place can

you"

"I guess not"

"Heather!" Scott shouted as he ran towards her.

"Scott"

"Are you alright"

"Yeah I am"

"Good now let's get out of here" Vincent said

ending the conversation.

They started walking towards what they thought

was the exit.

"So Vincent how do you know Scott"

"He used to help out at the church, when it was

normal"

"Wait a second" Heather said as she heard a

creak in the wooden door in front of them. She

watched the door carefully while she walked

past it.

They watched in horror as the door flew open

and double heads came running out.

**A/N: I'm gonna leave it at that and I'm**

**thinking about ending this story**

**soon...Anyways plz review**


	11. Chapter 11: Darkness Takes Over

**A/N : Firstly I would like to thank Mr BlackOps80 and 325 (guest) for the awesome reviews, and to 325 for the monster The Hunter.**

**To 325 Yes the only one I played is RE4 and if you want to find out more about Ramon Salazar here's a link Ramon_Salazar. **

**He's one of the hardest bosses, but his boss fight is fun too. Oh and the RE games for PS2 is: RE0,RE4,Code Veronica X, Outbreak Not sure about the others. **

**Oh and you wanted to know about the closer on the roof in chap 1, Douglas killed it and the helicopters were government helicopters that "mysteriously" crashed in S.H.**

**Chapter 11: Darkness Takes Over**

Heather took out her S.M.G. And started shooting at the Double Heads.

"Come on let's go!" Scott shouted.

"Where's Vincent?" Heather asked walking back still shooting the double heads.

"He must have run off come on he's probably waiting outside."

Heather and Scott ran into one of the rooms hoping to get away from the double heads. They walked into a small bedroom with a big cracked mirror and 2 beds dull gray sheets on them.

The whole room was dull and colourless the only thing that stood out were the bright red slippers next to a bed that looked like it belonged to a 6 year old little girl.

"We can't go back that way we'll get caught for sure." Heather said leaning against the door.

"Yeah but where do we go."

"Look" Heather said pointing to a door on the opposite end of the room.

Heather walked over to it, and tried to open it.

"It's locked"

"Let me take a look."

Heather walked away from it and went to sit on a near-by desk

"And...its unlocked."

"Wait a second how did you open it we don't have the key"

"Let's just say I'm good at picking locks. I used to do it all the time when I was a kid."

Heather just giggled and walked to the door. It was nice to have someone with you in a place like this.

The opened to reveal a stairwell that only led up. Heather and Scott having no other choice went up the stairs.

When they were walking up the stairs they heard an ear-piercing sound. When She looked up she saw a pendelum directly above them.

"I hate these things!" Heather said as she got out her handgun and started shooting it.

"Watch out Heather said as the thing flew towards them. Heather ducked but Scott got hit by the pendulum and fell down inches away from the stairs.

"Scott" Heather shouted

"I'm fine"

Heather turned to look at the monster again and shot it making it fall to the ground.

"Come on let's go" Heather said helping Scott get up.

They exited the stairwell and entered a big hallway that split up into three smaller ones.

They walked until down the first hallway and tried the door, but the lock was broken so Scott couldn't pick the lock.

The same thing happened with the next hallway all the locks of the doors were broken

"When I find Silent Hills locksmith I'm gonna shoot him where it hurts"

Scott just laughed at Heathers joke and continued walking down the last hallway.

"Oh shit run!" Heather said stopping dead in her tracks.

"Why what's...-" Scott saw what Heather was looking at and stopped talking.

A insane cancer was running at full speed towards them.

"For something so big it runs really fast Scott said as they started running.

"Split up" Heather said.

Heather went left and Scott went right. And both hallways were dead-ends.

**Scott **

Scott reached the end of the hallway. And when he thought he was safe he saw something on the ceiling. It was a slurper.

**A/N: Yes I know slurpers don't crawl on ceilings but all the monsters get worse in the game so the same thing will happen in my story. Like in the game there's normal closers and church closers that can make blade things come out of their arms. **

The slurper fell on the floor and attacked Scot but he shot it until it died. And when it was dead he kept shooting it. He shot it until he ran out of bullets and needed to reload

**Heather**

Heather ran down the hall then turned around. When all of a sudden something pushed her down from behind. Heather was still on the floor when she turned to see what it was.

It was the insane cancer. 'How the fuck did it get behind me!"

She got up and pulled out her S.M.G

She shot at it but it just kept running straight for her. She ran to the side the insane cancer barely grazed her.

The monster stopped running and she started shooting it while it turned to face her.

"Uhh not now" She said as she attactched the empty gun an her belt.

She took out her katana. The insane cancer ran straight towards her, but she dodged it again. While its back was towards her she ran up to it and sliced it's back open, and stabed its arm.

The monster turned and clawed at her but it missed. Heather swung her katana at its head but before it could make contact she got slashed in the stomach. She moved back a little while it slashed her, but it still hurt.

"Ahhg" Heather cried in pain and held her stomach.

She stabbed it again than sliced its stomach making it fall to the floor.

'Its not over yet' Heather thought to herself.

She quickly got close enough and stabbed it multiple times. The monster pushed her with its hand and got up.

Heather ran towards it and slashed its face than stabbed it again. It fell to the floor deflating this time.

Heather saw that one of the doors were slightly opened.

'Must have opened. During the fight' She thought to herself.

She walked towards it and opened it. Heather looked into the closet and found 2 health drinks, 2 handgun bullets a first aid kit which she used and on the highest shelf was a shotgun. Heather took the shotgun and checked it out.

It wasn't as heavy as she thought it would be. It was silver and black. But it was also empty she needed shotgun bullets.

She found a small bag which she could easily hide in her vest and put some supplies in it. She also took a strap from on of the shelfs and attatched it on the back of her vest so she could put the shotgun on her back.

Heather needed to reload her other guns but she also needed to find Scott. She put her new weapon on her back. and walked towards the main hallway.

"Heather are you alright" She heard Scott call out from behind her.

"Yeah I'm ok"

"Good let's go."

Heather quickly drank a health drink.

The two of them went through the door where they first saw the insane cancer.

They walked into a hallway and then they heard it.

"Did you hear that?" Scott asked

"Yeah howling come on let's go." She said as the two ran to a cage like elevator and got in.

"We're safe for now at least" Heather said reloading both her guns.

He didn't reply.

"Scott?"

Scott didn't say anything. Instead his skin started turning a dark redish- brown (like when Heather was vomiting out the god)

"Scott" The elevator stopped

It wasn't Scott anymore. It was a monster, an abomination.

His skin stayed that reddish-brown but his hands turned black and pinchers shot out all around his hands.

He opened his mouth and another head came out of his throat. The head was mutilated mouths filled with rows of sharp teeth going all around it.

"Oh my god Scott!" Heather shouted at it and backed away.

The cage-like elevator was small so there was hardly any space to run.

"Scott!" Heather shouted.

She took out her katana on the verge of crying.

**Boss Fight: Dark Scott - Heather- Cage Elevator (Otherworld)**

She walked slowly around it, waiting for it to move. It started walking slowly towards her. Then when it was close enough it went rabid like a mad dog with rabies it charged at her with full speed its mouths all opening wide.

"Fuck this" Heather said and dropped her katana quickly pulling out her S.M.G.

She started shooting it in 'its chest' it didn't get hurt by the bullets but it got pushed back by the force of the gun.

'This isn't working' Heather thought to herself.

She quickly holstered her gun and picked up her katana without stopping. Then she slashed its 'hand' that was about to hit her. She stabbed it in the stomach then sliced of a piece of its leg.

Dark Scott pushed her back then slashed her arm, making her fall on her knees. Dark Scott bashed her head making her fall completley on the flaw her katana slided onto the other side of the elevator.

"Ahh ughh ffuu" Heather said as she got up.

D. Scott was just standing there opening all of its mouths letting out horrible screams as It did this.

Heather got up but instantly fell back down. Her ankle was sprained. D. Scott started walking towards her. She stood up gripping the elevator for support.

She limped towards her katana just barely dodging a blow from Scott. She took out her handgun and started shooting D. Scott in the face.

Again he didn't get hurt only pushed back by the force of the gun.

'Wait a second' She thought to herself. She remembered shooting him but he didn't get hurt, but when she attacked him with her katana he did.

Heather looked at her katana but it was still far away from her she would have to come up with a plan but what could she do?

Heather looked up and saw the gears and chains of the elevator. She saw two chains holding the katana upright.

"Its risky but it might be the only chance I have" Heather said to herself.

She raised her handgun and aimed for one of the chains. She shot one of them making the elevator tilt to the side and start moving again.

"Ahhh" she said as both of them fell because of the elevator tilting to the side.

Her katana slid across the floor of the elevator and when it was close enough she grabbed it.

She got up griping the fence-like walls of the elevator and holding her katana with her other hand.

Dark Scott got up and charged towards her. He collided with her but both of them fell because the force of the impact made the elevator swing. She saw him get on his knee.

'I don't...care anymore. All I want to do is end this but I'm not sure if I'm strong enough... I can't do this alone I can't.'

'Heather you aren't alone.' She heard a familiar voice.

"Alessa" She whispered.

"Yes...yes you are you're strong Heather you just don't realise it, you're the only one strong enough to end this all of this. Heather whatever happens just remember you aren't alone and you are strong enough you are. You're the only one that can save us.

"Heather got up with new found energy"

She sliced his leg off, he let out a scream that sounded like nails on a chalkboard and fall on his knees.

Heather kicked him in the head making him fall flat on the floor, Dark Scott was spitting out blood.

Heather raised her katana above her hed then bought it down on Scott Impaling his head.

She tramped on his head as she withdrew her katana. Dark Scott died and the elevator stopped.

She got off and headed straight for the exit. There were no other monsters as the otherworld started to fade away parts of the church shooting up and returning to 'Normal'.

Otherworld was completely gone by the time she reached the exit.

She walked out the door and found herself once again on the streets of Silent Hill.

"It was all just a trap...a sick twisted trap. Scott I thought he was normal but he wasn't he was a monster disguised as a normal person. He made me feel safe around him then when I was vulnerable he turned into that thing and tried to kill me. He didn't kill me in the school because it would have been too easy. No. He wanted me to suffer, Silent Hill is worse than hell

Heather said slowly to herself. She was sitting on the floor recovering from her fight. She chugged down a few health drinks than got up and reloaded her guns.

"Uh great I only have 1 mag left for my handgun and my S.M.G is on empty. Well looks like I'm gonna have a lot of fun if I run into another freak like Scott. Great now I'm talking to myself."

"You could talk to me if you like" Heather turned around to see a man maybe 3 years older than her with a brown leather jacket and black jeans.

"And you are?"

"James"

"James?"

"James Sunderland"

"I'm Heather Mason"

"Nice to meet you Heather"

**A/N: I'm gonna make Heather a little more bad-ass now. After her fight with Dark Scott she's gonna be more physical in fights. Like when she was fighting D. Scott she kicked him in the head. Oh and I haven't played SH 2 so don't kill me if I get some of James stuff wrong. HeatherxJames. Plz Review or no new chap.**


	12. Chapter 12: Out Of Options

**A/N: I'm putting James in this story because 1. There will be some OC' but I want to put more characters from the games instead of OC's. 2. It was a suggestion. 3. I wanted to play SH2 but never got the chance. 4. I want to include more OC/game characters (Mostly game characters) so if you have any suggestions put it in your review even if they are OC's.**

**5. 325...I'm a guy! And my pic is Jill Valentine from the movies you should know that. You know guys do put pics of girls as their profile pics.**

**Chapter 12: Out Of Options**

"So what is a kid like you doing in Silent Hill?"

"Just because you're a few years older than me it doesn't mean I'm a 'kid."

"How do you know I'm a few years older than you?"

"Its pretty obvious"

"Yeah kinda"

"So you never answer my question"

"What question and hey I just met you I don't have to tell you anything. For all I know you could be one of those things."

"Ok then I'll leave you can talk to yourself again if you don't like talking to me." James said in a playfull voice walking away slowly.

"Uh wait"

"It's not nice beign alone in a town like this is it."

"Fine but I want to know everything, why you're here, who or what you're looking for...everything. Ok"

Heather demanded.

"Ok I promise I'll tell you everything if you do the same." James asked.

"Fine"

The two of them walked exchanging stories of their previous trips to Silent Hill.

"Wait so why are you here...again I'm here to find Claudia I have no choice if I don't stop Claudia everyone is going to die but you nothing was forcing you to come to Silent Hill." Heather said all flustered.

"Because Maria...she's sick with the same illness Mary had.

"Oh, but that still doesn't explain why you're here" Heather said

"I think the only thing that can help her is here besides I've been having dreams about this place. I knew that I would have to come to Silent Hill or else It would have come to me, you know turning everything into the sick twisted version of Silent Hill." **(A/N: He's reffering to Otherworld) **

"Dreams?"

"Heather you can never really leave Silent Hill. This town. It comes after you. Makes you suffer until you can't take it anymore. It's only a matter of time before those dreams turn into reality and I'm not waiting for that to happen."

"You don't want to talk about it do you?" Heather said sincerely.

"Not really."

"So where were you going before you bumped into me?"

"Brookhaven"

"What a coincidence I'm headed there right now."

The two started walking.

"Why?"

"Vincent said I might find some answers about Claudia's whereabouts there."

"You still trust that guy I wouldn't"

"I dont anymore but I don't have any other choice besides he wants her dead too, we both do and that's something we're both gonna make sure happens."

While they were walking three pendulums rushed towards them. 1 of them was 'walking' on the ground behind them and the other 2 were in the air in front of them.

"You're seriously gonna fight with that?" James said to Heather who was holding her katana in front of her.

"Yeah, if it weren't for this thing I would have been killed a long time ago."

James just looked at her thinking she couldn't use her katana. But he didn't know how wrong he was. He took out his handgun.

Heather walked towards a flying pendulum and sliced off one of its 'arms'. The pendulum retaliated by gashing her arm. She stabbed it twice before dodging one of its charges. It stopped and tried to impale her but she was to far so it tried bringing her closer. It than hit her on the head.

Heather stepped back a few steps then took a step forward and brought her katana down on the thing.

It fell to the ground and died.

James shot at the monster flying towards him. James side-stepped before it could make contact, the pendulum flew right past him. James shot one more time killing it.

James looked in Heathers direction and was surprised by what he saw. She killed one of those things already and now she was fighting another one.

Heather calmly walked towards the 'walking' pendulum and kicked it in its 'head'. She swung her katana at it making it screech.

She sliced of a piece of its 'arm' than stabbed it. The monster tried to stab her but only managed to push her back.

Heather got closer to it and kicked it again killing it.

**(A/N: I told you after her fight with Scott Heather gonna be more physical in fights like kicking and stuff.)**

"Well that looked like fun"

Heather just gave him a look. The two of them continued walking.

"So you didn't tell me why you're going to Brookahaven."

"Like you I think I might find some answers to ending my nightmare there."

"So how did you know Silent Hill...was...coming after you?"

"Well one day I woke up and my day was normal went to work everything went fine then when I wanted go home from work my car didn't want to start. So I had to take the subway. And I'm pretty sure you can put the pieces together."

"Bad idea taking the subway"

"Well it doesn't matter anyway wherever I went they were there. Waiting to kill me, waiting to make me suffer."

They continued walking until they reached the road that led to Brookhaven. The road that led to the hospital was gone. There was no road left only a cliff.

"How the hell does that even happen!" Heather said in an angry tone. Walking away.

"We're gonna have to find another way to get to Brookhaven."

"Oh really what makes you say that." Heather said in a sarcastic voice still mad.

"Heather are you alright?"

"Sorry for snapping at you, its just that I have to find her in time because if I dont then..." Heather said looking down.

"Heather was cut off when she felt him wrap his arms her."

'What the hell does this guy thinks he's doing I'm not lonely I don't need a hug I dont need him I can do this on my own. Freak! Do I look like I need a hug. Probably not but it did feel kind of nice. Kind of. She thought to herself as she returned the hug.

"Heather take it easy you will find her and when you do I wouldn't want to be in her shoes. But for now we have to focus. We need to find a way to get to Brookhaven that doesn't involve going around the whole town."

Heather pushed him off. I didn't need that! But in her head she knew she did.

James just let out a small laugh and followed Heather as she walked away.

As she walked away she didn't realise the crazies that were following them.

Heather quickly turned around when she heard gunshots. She saw James shooting a bunch of crazies.

She quickly rushed to help him fight of the things.

She ran as fast as she could. She saw a some of the crazies started walking in her direction.

She stopped running and punched the nearest one in the 'face' the crazie stumbled back. She than took out her katana and sliced another crazie in the stomach, she then stabbed the closer that she had punched before.

She swung her katana decapitating The first crazie. She knew what was coming so she stepped back and watched as blood shot out of the crazie like a fountain.

She tried to slice the other one but she got distracted when she saw James lying on the ground. The crazie clawed at her making her drop her katana.

She quickly took out her MK23 handgun and shot the crazie 3 times before it died.

**James **

James was on the ground, he got attcked by a crazie from the back while he was trying to kill the ones in front of him.

He aimed his handgun at the crazie that pushed him down and shot it twice in the head. He got up and shot a crazie in front of him, it took 2 shots to kill the already injured crazie.

He then went back to shooting the crazie that pushed him down. He shot it again in the head and it died. Blood shot out from their mouths.

He got caught by surprise when this happened and stepped back only to walk into a crazie. Luckily this was the last one.

"Shit" He whispered as he needed to reload but didn't have enough time as the crazie ran towards him.

He quickly holstered his gun and took out his wooden plank, which he had strapped to his back inside his jacket like Heather and her shotgun.

He swung the plank at the crazies head bashing its skull. He then quickly hit it 6 more times.

He dodged the crazie then swung his plank at its head killing it.

**Heather**

She saw another crazie approach her. She shot it in it's 'leg' until it fell down. Then she walked over to it and shot it in the head then stepped away as it announced its death by shooting blood out of its mouth.

Heather watched in horror as the town around her started to darken and a loud siren rang throughout the town.

Heather switched on her flashlight. She wished she hadn't. She saw more than a dozen crazies coming out of the darkness.

"James!" She cried out.

She felt a hand at her shoulder when she spun around she saw it was James.

"We have to go now!" James nodded.

She quickly picked up her katana from where it was lying on the floor and the two of them ran. But a few crazies jumped them grabing Heather's MK23 but she kept running if she went back for it she wouldn't need it anymore because those things would have killed her before she could even get close to the gun.

They kept running until they came upon an old building that had a wooden board on top of the doors that read 'We're Back'

They ran inside and shut the door. Both of them breathing heavily.

"Oh no" Heather said letting out a breath.

"What" He said swallowing. Then taking a deep breath.

"I know this place"

"What is it"

"Its the Borely Haunted Mansion from The Lakeside Amusement Park. The amusement park is one of the most screwed up places in this town."

"Wait then if its from the screwed up amusement park what is it doing here."

"Who knows why anything happens in Silent Hill"

"Yeah good point. Hey where's your MK"

"One of those things grabbed it, but not to worry I have this" She said pulling out her old handgun that she used the last time she was in silent hill. The handgun she found in the clothes shop and killed the closer with.

"You have another handgun"

"Yeah this is my favourite gun, found it last time this shit was happening. It might not be as powerfull as a shotgun but it helped me kill the "God" "

Heather said reloading her gun.

James just gave her a half smile than reloaded his own gun.

"Hey the road this mansion on is going around that cliff right."

"Yeah so what are you thinking"

"If we go through here we might be able to reach the Hospital on the other side."

"Yeah that could work, but"

"But what"

"This 'Haunted Mansion' is really starting to freak me out I mean if there's monsters like that out there what's going to be waiting in there?"

"I've been In this haunted mansion before and I survived." She said confidently.

"Since we don't have any options and we can't go back out there I guess this is our only option." James said defeated

They heard a loud voice 'boo' through the inter-com. "Welcome back to the borely haunted mansion its so good to see you again Heather"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I chose the wooden plank because the SH wiki said that James can swing it faster than any other melee weapon and this is one of the characteristics that makes it one of the most usefull weapons in the game.**

**A/N: Heather's Handgun is the best Handgun in the SH series I know that from experience and because the wikia says that It seems to have a much higher range and accuracy when moving than previous installments, probably because the rifle is absent in this installment.**

**And SH3 probably has the best shotgun too.**

**PlZ REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13: Haunted

**A/N: I just got SH2 can't wait to play. Hope its as good as SH3!**

**Chapter 13: Haunted **

"Come on James let's just get this over with." She said ignoring the man talking through the inter-com and walking towards the door.

She she turned on her flashlight while she opened the door to find the room that she had been in last time. The room where 'one person died by suicide'

"Well this place brings back memories."

"Memories?" James responded.

"Yeah bad ones."

"Come on through there" She said pointing to the door on the opposite end of the room.

While they were walking a dead body dropped from the ceiling. James got a shock but Heather expected it because that happened before in one of the other rooms.

"This thing is blocking the way we can't go through here."

"Then where do we go."

"There" She said then started walking towards a door that was hidden by a bookshelf. The bookshelf wasn't covering the door completely so you could see it if you looked close enough.

Heather and James moved the bookshelf and went through the door.

"Oh no run" Heather said.

"Why what's wrong there's nothing here."

"Just run" She said.

They took a few steps then they saw it. Red fog started coming from under the door.** (A/N: The same red fog from the game.) **

They kept running but they ran into a closer.

"Shit" Heather said out loud. Then took out her Handgun and started shooting it in its legs making it fall on its knees.

James then took out his wooden plank and hit it in its head.

"Ahhhh." James cried out in pain. The red fog was slowly covering him.

"Forget this thing there's enough space to run past it now." Heather said grabbing his hand and put it over her shoulder to help him walk.

"I'm fine I can walk." James said and started running beside her.

They turned right and saw a door but before they could get closer to it, the hallway in front of them that was leading to the door got blocked of by a piece of the wall. **(A/N: Like in the game) **

They quickly turned around and started running. They saw another door, but they also saw the fog. The hallway got closed in the middle seperating James and Heather.

James was on the same side the fog was coming from but he was also on the side with the door. James rushed to the door opened it and ran inside. This room was bigger than the others and it was empty for some reason and it looked worse than the other Otherworld rooms.

"No...no you..." James stuttered as he looked at the monster in front of him. Pyramid Head.

**Heather - Haunted Mansion (Otherworld)**

Heather rushed through the hallways the fog right behind her. She rushed to a nearby door and tried to open it, but when she tried she saw that the lock was broken.

She turned around and ran towards another door. She opened it and ran in. She closed the door behind her.

When she turned to look at the room she was in she saw a Mental Patient running towards her.

**(A/N: All mental patients are female because if you think about it the way I described them in a previous chapter a female one would be scarier than a male. Like the nurses if you see a male nurse you're gonna laugh because its gonna look like a demented crossdresser zombie. Ok sorry last A.N.)**

Heather took out her katana and sliced it across the chest then stabbed it in the face. The Mental Patient tried to claw at her face but Heather grabbed its arm and pulled it into her katana. The Mental Patient clawed at her again this time scratching her across the arm.

Heather slashed the Mental Patient across the arm, but the second her katana touched the Mental patient it clawed at her furiously making the katana fall out of her hands.

Heather took out her handgun and shot at the Mental Patient 3 times. It fell to the ground still moving. She walked over to it and kicked it in the head twice killing it.

Heather retrieved her katana then walked into the next room only to find...

**Bossfight - James - Pyramid Head - Haunted Mansion (Otherworld) **

James slowly withdrew his Rifle that he had strapped to his back. The rifle was strapped outside of his jacket, and the wooden plank was strapped inside.

He aimed the Rifle at Pyramid Head but befor he could pull the trigger P.H. Swung his Great Knife at James.

James ran to the side making Pyramid Head's knife. Get stuck in the wall. James aimed then fired his rifle at Pyramid's chest. He stepped back a little then shot it again.

Pyramid Head got his knife out of the wall then swung it at James. James ran to the side again but he wasn't fast enough.

"Agghhh" James cried in pain. The knife slashed his leg, making him fall to the ground.

Pyramid then swung his Great knife at James head but James jumped to the side falling on the ground but dodging the knife.

Before James could get up Pyramid Head brought his knife down on the ground near James making the room shake. James just barely missed the blow. If he got hit by a strike like that it would have been over.

James got up with the help of the wall. He then aimed his Rifle at Pyramid Head and fired. James reloaded while he had the chance.

Pyramid walked over to James and swung his knife at him. James quicly dropped his rifle and took out his wooden plank. The knife broke the wooden plank shattering it into pieces.

With his leg in this state he couldn't have dodged that so he had to rely on his plank. Pyramid Head was about to swing his knife again but James saw this and jumped to the side.

He aimed his rifle then shot Pyramid Head again. Then he heard it the siren wailed. Everything started turning 'normal' again. Pyramid Head went running for a huge door on the opposite side of the room.

James was trying to keep his balance because of his leg, he tried to grip the wall but he tripped. A loud bang was all he heard. When he fell he accidentaly shot Pyramid Head in the back.

Pyramid Head slowly turned around and started walking towards James.

"I'm screwed" James whispered to himself.

**Heather - Haunted Mansion (Normal)**

Heather heard the siren and knew the worst was over.

She looked around to inspect the room and saw something on a wall she walked closer and saw a Double Bladed Axe mounted on the wall. She saw something written on the wall on top of the axe in blood. She read the writing on the wall. "Even god slaughters."

"Oh that is just sick" Heather said closing her eyes putting her one hand on her head.

'I might need it Heather said taking the Double Bladed axe off the wall.

It was a axe with a handle as long as the steel pipe. It had bladed on both sides instead of one side like a normal axe. It's blades were a dull silver and had fake blood painted on it. It plain wooden handle.

Heather looked at the painted blood and said

"Well this is a Haunted House what do I expect."

She put the D.B. Axe on another belt loop on the side opposite her katana.

**(A/N: Don't ask me why she's putting the katana and the D.B. Axe on belt loops because in the game she has more than 10 weapons and we don't even know how she keeps them all, so don't ask. Sorry last A/N)**

Heather continued walking and went through another door.

She saw a double head eating something. She slowly made her way around it trying to be as quite as she could. She was half way past it when another double head came running towards her.

She took out her handgun and before she could even fire the double head that was eating jumped towards her. She took out her katana and impaled the jumping Double Head in mid-air. It impaled itself completely.

Heather put her katana down letting the Double Head slide off. The other monster was running towards her. She kicked the double head off her katana. The other double head was approaching quickly. Heather sliced the Double head across the face as it reached her and was about to bite her.

She got her katana ready and tried to slice the double head but it was too fast and started eating her leg.

"Agghhh shit get off!" She said as she kicked it off with her other leg. She walked over to it again and kicked it again, and again and again until it died. She didn't even care she just wanted it to die, to suffer.

Heather realized what she was doing and stopped kicking. She took a few steps back.

'Is this really what I've become a person who kills without a second thought someone who kills and...enjoys it. This place, it's turned me into a killer. No but I don't enjoy killing and I never will. ' She thought to herself pulling her hair.

Heather heard footsteps and quickly pulled out her Handgun. She saw a crazie. She got up and started shooting it. She shot it in its head a few times and when it got closer she kicked it back then shot it again. She shot it twice in the head killing it.

'Hope I find James soon' She thought to herself.'

**Bossfight - James - Pyramid Head - Haunted Mansion (Otherworld) **

Pyramid Head walked towards James and swung his knife at him. James was already on the floor so he just rolled out of the way.

James got up gripping the wall for support. He shot Pyramid Head in the stomach.

Pyramifd walked closer to him and swung his knife again. James barely dodged it.

Pyramid Head than tried to stab James but missed and stabbed the wall instead. Pyramids Knife got stuck in the wall, James took this opprtunity to shoot Pyramid as much as he could.

Pyramid Head took his Great knife and tried to stab James again, James moved back but got stabbed in the leg a little. James fell back and shot twice in the chest.

James got up and shot Pyramid Head again.

Pyramid Head ran towards the big door again and exited the room.

"Shit...that was bad" He said to himself as he pulled out a first aid kit **(from god knows where) **and started dressing his wounds.

**Heather **

Heather walked towards a nearby door and opened it when she opened it she came face-to-face with a mental patient.

The monster grabbed her and started biting into her shoulder.

"Aghhhh" Heather moaned in pain. She pushed the mental patient back then kicked it in the stomach, making it bend. She took out her D.B. Axe and brought it down on the Mental Patients head, Decapitating it.

**James**

After James had finished dressing his wounds he proceeded to exit the room. As he got to the door another dead body fell from the roof with a horrible shriek.

James limped back, then exited the room. He walked down a hallway and saw a dead crazie.

"Heather must be somewhere around here." He said to himself.

He continued to walk down the hall. He was about to turn around a corner but bumped into a closer.

James stumbled back dodging a blow from the closer while taking out his handgun.

He shot at the closer 6 times. The monster swung it's arm at him but he ducked. He shot it 4 times then he needed to reload. Luckily the closer died and James carried on through the hallway.

**Heather **

She continued walking and ended up in a long blood filled hallway. She looked at the walls and there was writing on them. She read some of the messages.

"That day when we die"

"It has no mercy."

"That witch will birth the Devil

"Its coming to kill us all"

"The Devil is almost here."

Heather read the strange writing and at the end of the hallway was a door. A door with a weird symbol on it.

"I have to find Claudia." Heather said to herself looking at the messages on different parts of the walls.

Heather reached the door and turned the handle. It was unlocked. She opened the door and went inside the room.

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. James is going to get a new weapon in the next chap and there's gonna be a new monster. Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Long Way

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here's a new chapter for all of the people who like this story. **

**Chapter 14: The Long Way**

Heather opened the door and went inside. She found herself standing in a long dark hallwayy.

She heard a loud siren and things went back to normal.

"I have to find James before I go on if he's in danger...-" She said to herself than turned around and tried to open the door.

"It's locked! I just went through this door a few seconds ago how can it be locked?"

"Guess I have no choice." She started walking down the long hallway. It looked pretty normal.

It looked a lot like the inside of a well. The hallway started tilting and became a slope.

"Agghhh" She cried in pain.

When she turned around to see what had pushed her down, she regreted it.

Standing behind her was a 10 foot tall centipede made up of crazies. The sick thing was, all of their heads were turning.

**James**

"Gotta get out of here." James turned around a hallway and went through a door.

"What the...?"

James saw Heather on the floor passeed out on the floor.

"Heather get up are you alright?" He said as he rushed towards her.

"Heather?"

The room suddenly turned dark and when he checked his flashlight it didn't work. Then all of a sudden the lights started flickering and there was a flash. Heather's face suddenly turned into Mary's. There was another flash and Mary's face turned into the monster version of Mary.

James jumped back and saw that the body disappeared

"What the hell just happened?" He said as he walked through the next door. Before he went through he checked back to see the room empty.

He walked through the door and found himself standing in a long hallway similar to the one Heather was in.

**Bossfight: Heather- Craziepede-Underground Tunnel (Normal)**

Heather backed away from the monster taking out her handgun. She started shooting at it but it kept on coming towards her.

She started running but it was fast and caught up with her. She turned around and took out her flamethrower.

She started blasting the thing with streams of fire. It cried then hit Heather back. She stumbled back and blasted the thing with fire.

"This isn't working!" She said putting her flamethrower.

She took out her SMG and started shooting. It started crawling on the ceiling.

Heather shot it down. It scraped her arm as it fell. It charged towards her but she side stepped and it crashed into the wall. Heather shot it again but it pushed her back.

It was about to bite Heather but something shot it.

"James?" She asked as she got up.

"Who else would it be?" He replied.

James continued shooting the monster with his rifle.

It cried in pain and fell to the floor. It started moving again but he shot it, killing it.

"I can handle myself." Heather said to him.

"I'm just trying to help you Heather." James said loudly

"Well than thanks."

"Uhh look, I know this place it gets to you. It makes you feel like killing yourself but you can't because you have to survive...you have to survive so that you can...-" James got cut off by a loud metal noise.

"Let's get out of here, if we stay here too long those things will find us let's just go ok."

"Fine."

They started walking towards the exit. They went up the ladder and got out.

"Toluca lake." James said as he started walking towards the lighthouse.

"I'm guessing you've been here before."

"Yeah, I have."

"Hey where are you going?" She asked as James started to walk away.

"Look there's something I have to do."

"There's another reason why you came to Silent Hill." Heather said slowly.

"Look there's something we both have to do. For you its finding Claudia and for me..." He trailed off.

"What is it."

"A few days ago Maria went missing."

"Maria?"

"Yeah somehow she survived."

"So why come to Silent Hill?"

**Flashback**

James was walking up to his house. He got out his keys and tried to unlock the door but it was stuck.

"What the..."

James was about to push the door open but there was a loud 'click' and the door slowly started to open.

He walked inside and saw a long blood trail leading to his lounge.

He followed the blood trail and on a wall was written in big green letters. "We're waiting for you to come home. She can't wait to see you again."

**End Of Flashback**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and I'm writing my finals next week. I know this chapter was lame and boring but I had writers block. The story is almost over. 2 more chapters left. I promise the next chapters will be better. Plz review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Rebirth

**A/N: This is the last chapter since people don't like this story very much I'm ending it here and focusing on my other story check it out if you're a DBZ fan. **

** s/8364895/1/**

**Chapter 15: Rebirth**

"I'm going to the lighthouse I suggest you find Claudia." He said to her.

"Heather are you even listedening to me."

Heather was in a trance like state.

"Alessa..." She whispered.

Heather had a sort of vision she saw Claudia going inside a church. A church on a lake.

"Rebirth." Heather whispered.

"What?"

"Claudia she's headed for the Church of Rebirth."

"That's further down the lake."

"You've been there?"

"Yeah anyways you should get going now before its too late."

Heather started walking towards a nearby boat.

"Oh and Heather..."

"What?"

"Good luck."

"We don't need luck we need a miracle if we're going to pull this off."

They headed to their locations. James went to the lighthouse and Heather got on the boat.

"Hope I get to Claudia in time."

Heather sailed down the river until she got to her loaction.

"That's it." She said as she stopped the boat and got out.

"Well I guess this is it." She said as she went through the door.

"Claudia stop right there." Heather said as she aimed her gun at Claudias Head.

"You cannot kill god Alessa."

"Wanna bet?" Heather shot Claudia in the head.

Claudia fell to the floor her blood spilling everywhere.

"Is it...over?" Heather said as she slowly walked towards Claudia.

All of a sudden Claudia got up and her wound was gone. She walked to a pedestal.

"I told you Alessa you cannot kill god."

"So you thing that you're god?"

"No I am not I asm simply carrying the mercifull one inside me until god is strong enough to turn this world into paradise." Claudia shouted the last part out making an echo in the church.

"I won't let you birth that thing that's inside you I won't."

"Oh dear dear Alessa. God will be born and when this happens god will turn this world into a paradise. A paradise for his worshippers to live in. There will be no pain, no hunger, no violence it will be a perfect world. And all those who don't believe in ggod shall burn in hell for the rest of eternity."

Just as she finished her sentence a loud siren wailed and Claudia dissapeared.

"Where did she go?" Heather said to herself.

"Well I guess I should start looking."

Heather walked through a door. Close to where Claudia was standing.

"Aghh" Heather moaned as something started chewing her leg.

"Get off!" She said as she brought down her axe on the slurper.

The slurper retaliated by pushing her down.

Heather tried to get up but it was holding her down.

Three more slurpers started coming from the roof above Heather.

She pushed the slurper off and got up but another one pushed her down.

"I've had enough...of this shit!" She said as she stood up and got out her shot gun.

She started blasting the surpers with her shotgun until they were dead.

She quickly ran down a long hall and checked all the doors until she found one that was unlocked.

"That was too close." She said and started exploring the room.

She found two health drinks and a pack of bateries.

She exited the room and went into the next hallway where she was greeted by a closer.

She took out her katana and slashed the closer accross its arm. Then she stabbed it in its 'chest' and slashed it again in the 'face'.

The closer pushed her back. She ran towards it and impaled it twising her sword in the closers body. She withdrew her katana and stabbed it in the 'face' killing it.

She ran past the body hoping more wouldn't show up.

She checked the nearest door.

"Locked."

Heather went through the next door. She found a crazie waiting for her.

It jumped towards her but she impaled it in the stomach. She started hacking it until it was sliced in half.

Crazies shoot blood out of their mouths when they die so it was strange to Heather when this one didn't.

Heather searched the room and found a first aid kit. She exited the room and went through one further down the hall.

She went inside and searched the room.

"Wonder if there's anything good here."

She opened a fridge and found and inside she found a dismembered hand.

"Oh god." She examined the hand closelt and saw something shine in the hands palm.

She reached out and grabbed it.

"What the hell?" Heather looked at what she picked up and saw it was a coin with a chalice on each side.

"Well knowing this place I'll probably need this."

She exited the room and went to the end of the hallway to find an elevator.

There were two other floors the basement and the 2nd floor. Since she didn't feel like going to the basement she went to the 2nd floor.

The elevator stopped and she walked into a long hallway with only 3 rooms.

She entered the first one and found a remote.

"203 rem." She read out what was written on the remote.

She exited the room and found a crazie. She didn't want to waste any time.

She got out her katana and sliced off its arm then impaled its head. She took her katana out and slashed it accross the chest. It fell to the floor again no blood.

Heather walked past it but turned around when she heard a noise. She looked at the crazie and was shocked at what she saw.

She saw a crazie coming out of the dead crazies mouth.

"Oh my god. That's sick." She said and tried to go inside the next room but it was locked she ran to the last door.

She saw a blood filled room with only a tv inside the room. The tv had a strange symbol on it.

She went towards the tv. Suddenly the door behind her locked

"Hey wait." She remembered. She quickly got out the remote and batteries she found. She put the batteries in the remote and tried it on the tv.

"It worked!" She said as the tv switched on.

The tv picture started clearing up. She started watching.

It was a video about Alessa. Showing how she used to suffer in her hospital room. Heather saw all of the things they used on Alessa all the horrible things they done to her. As much as she wanted to she couldn't turn away. It was like something was forcing her to watch.

"That was horrible." She said when the video was over.

Heather got up and saw something shiny in front of the tv. She went close to it and picked up a silver chalice. Just then the door locked and when Heather turned around she saw Alessa standing in front of her.

**Bossfight-Dark Alessa (Otherworld)**

**(A/N: This is the same Alessa from the bossfight in SH3 memory of Alessa only this time she's stronger.)**

Heather stepped back and got out her katana.

Alessa came towards Heather with a steel pipe. Heather dodged the blow and swung her katana at Alessa scraping her arm.

She then stabbed Alessa in the chest and slashed her stomach. Alessa didn't like this. She swung her pipe making contact hitting Heather on the head.

"Aaaghhh." She screamed in pain and held on to her head. Alessa then kicked her back. When Heather came towards Alessa she hit her in the stomach with the pipe.

Heather slashed Alessa's face and she fell to the floor.

Alessa turned into blood and spread out accross the floor. Then suddenly Heather felt a sharp pain in her back.

It was Alessa. Alessa stabbed her with a knife.

Heather swung around and furiously started hacking Alessa's head until her head split open.

Again Alessa turned into blood and re-appeared behind Heather.

Heather walked towards Alessa but imediately regreted it as Alessa started blasting her with a flamethrower.

"Aghhhhh" Heather cried in pain and stepped back. When she could see again she saw that Alessa now had a shotgun.

Heather took out her Unlimited sub-machine gun and started shooting Alessa.

Suddenly a huge wall of fire came up from the floor and headed in Heathers direction.

Another fire path came up but Heather dodged both. The fire paths Alessa was using is the same as the ones God used against her last time.

Heather put away her sub machine gun and took out her handun so it would be easier to walk and shoot.

Suddenly a huge fire path came towards Her and hit Heather burning her. As Heather fell to the ground she took a chance and shot her handgun.

The bullet hit Alessa in the chest where her heart should be and she fell to the floor and died.

Heather quickly took out a few Health drinks and started drinking them one after another. She then started using a first aid kit.

When she was done she exited the room. And ran in the hall. She saw the crazie waiting for her. She took out her shotgun and when she was close enough she shot it twice in the head and once in the stomach killing it. Blood shot out of its mouth.

She ran into the elevator and went up to the first floor.

She went into a room she hadn't seen last time. She looked around and found a normal room with tables, chairs a bed and a body hanging from the ceiling.

She looke closely at the body and saw a key in its mouth. She took out her katana and trried to get it down but she couldn't reach it.

Heather was getting sick of this place. She started using the body as a way to relieve her stress she started slashing it until...the key fell from its mouth.

Heather took the key and exited the room. She remembered there being a locked door on this floor she went to it and used the key.

When she entered the room she saw a nurse with a knife. She took out her katana and slashed the nurses face. She managed to dodge a stab from the nurse but she got cut when it swung its knife close to her face.

She stabed the nurse in the arm then kicked her back.

The nurse let out a scream and started furiously swinging its knife everywhere. Heather grabbed her head and bashed it against the wall then impaled it. Killing it.

She saw a triangular table at the end of the room. On the table was a bag of blood. She took the blood and exited the room.

She went to the elevator and went up to the second floor.

She re-checked the rooms and she was happy when she did. The door that was locked before was opened now. She went in and saw a gold chalice on the floor in the middle of the room.

She picked it up but when she tried to exit the room the door didn't want to open.

She looked back at the room she saw that the floor where the chalice was, was a different colour. She walked up to it and when she stepped on that part of the floor the door unlocked.

"That's it!" Heather looked around the room and saw a glass bowl.

She put the glass bowl on that part of the floor and the door unlocked.

She exited the room and saw a bleeding closer. The monster just fell to the floor and died.

"What the..."

Heather ignored it and continued down the hall. She saw another closer but the same thing happened it bled out and died.

She entered the elevator and went down to the basement.

It was just one big room. With the Missionary standing in the middle.

**Bossfight-Missionary (Otherworld)**

Heather took out her Sub machine gun and started shooting. It blocked all of the bullets but Heather knew what to do.

She stoped shooting and just waited. The Missionary ran behind her and just as it was about to impale her she turned around and blasted it with her shotgun at close range it fell to the floor and she started unloading her shotgun into the monster.

The Missionary stood up and pushed her back. She quickly took out her Beam Saber and slashed it across the stomach killing it for good.

Heather saw a huge set of double doors and made her way towards them.

She saw a circular table at each end of the door when she examined it she saw round indentations in both of them.

One table was gold the other silver. And the indentations were different too. The gold table had a silver hole in the middle and the silver table had a gold hole in the middle.

"This seems easy enough." She said as she took out both chalices.

She put the gold one in the silver table and the silver one in the gold table.

The door should have opened but there was something missing.

Heather inspected the door and in the floor where the middle of the door was and where the door would open up was another circular dent then she remembered.

"The coin!" She took out the coin and put it in the hole.

She turned around and in blood written on the wall was:

"An offering must be made to the great one who will bring us into paradise."

"Hope this works." She said as she took out the blood bag and emptied it equally into both cups.

The door started opening and as the door opened the blood started getting drained from the chalices.

"Well this is it." She went into the room.

"So you have come to witness the beginning of paradise." Claudia who was standing in the middle of. A giant 'Halo Of The Sun' said to her.

"Claudia what do you thinh you're doing."

Heather inspected the Halo of the sun and saw that it was painted in Black.

"I am bringing forth paradise."

"Claudia this thing when its painted in Black or Blue its considered a curse against god. So why did you do it!"

Claudia kept quiet.

"You're not gonna give birth... to a god... you're giving birth to something else...aren't you." Heather said slowly.

"I am not bringing forth just a mere God like the one you slayed last time .No. This deity that I am going to give birth to will be more powerfull than any god. It will have the power to re-shape the world into paradise!" As Clauydia shouted the last part a siren began to wail and didn't stop.

Just then Claudia started turning red and black and her skin started to peel off until she was only flesh and blood.

As Claudia walked into the center of the symbol her body started tearing apart and something too fast for Heather too see flew out.

Heather looked above Claudias body and saw something she wished never existed.

It was pure white not the same colour as the otherworld like the god she fought last time.

It had 6 inch horns coming out of its back and spikes shooting out from its spine. The horns and spikes were a dark reddish black. It had a long tail and reddish black bird wings. And its face...its face it was using Claudias face as a mask. Its tail was pure white.

"Oh my god." Heather said as she started backing away.

**Final Bossfight-Dark God (Otherworld)**

It landed on its feet and started running towards her. It slashed her stomach with its claws making her bleed.

Heather took out her shotgun and started shooting it without stopping. It dodged most of her bullets but some hit.

It flew above her and started shooting water from its mouth.

The water was making her dizzy. It landed again and she took out her sub machine gun and started shooting it but it flew up.

It cried in pain as Heater shot it down. It was lying on the floor she quickly took out her shotgun and ran towards it she shot it and it dissapeared. It was a fake the real thing was sprinting towards her.

She turned around and blasted it with her shotgun. It flew backwards.

Heather put away her gun and started concentrating.

Just as the thing got up it was knocked back down by streams of energy. She was using the Heather Beam.

No matter how hard it tried it couldn't dodge the Heather beam it fell too the floor again and she started concentrating again soon balls of energy were forming in front of Heather.

She shot them all at the monster. The "God" let out a huge cry and Heather got knocked down. She needed a little time to recover.

The thing started flying towards her when...she transformed into Princess Heart. She started shooting a pink laser from her eyes at the thing and it moaned in pain.

She then started blasting it with balls and streams of energy it fell to the floor it was silent.

Heather turned back to normal she used her powers too much so she needed some time to rest.

The thing started waking up again. It walked slowly towards her and she got out her katana.

It stabed her in the stomach with its claws but she kicked it and started slashing it first across the chest then the arm then she impaled it. She took out her katana and slit its neck then brought her katana down on its head cracking it.

It fell to the floor. She stood above it and impaled it in the heart. It cried out loudly in pain and died.

"Its finally over." she said as she stumbled back.

"Finally I've put a stop to this madness." Heather says as she walks away from the body.

**Normal Ending**

Shows Heather exiting the Church to find James unconcious on the grass.

"James!" She calls out as she runs to him.

"Heather?" he says as he slowly wakes up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

" So did you get what you came here for?"

"Yeah I did and judging from what you look like I would say you found Claudia."

"Yes I did but I also found something worse but its all over now."

"So what do you say we head back home?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

Shows James and Heather walking out of Silent Hill to the song "You're not Here." Then it switches to a picture of Heather visiting Harry's grave.

**Alternate Ending 1: "Dad" Ending**

**Switches to Heather going back to her apartment.**

Heather was entering her apartment she hears a sound coming from the bedroom and tenses up she goes to check it out.

She enters her bedroom and then...

"Dad?" She sees Harry sitting there on her bed with a strange smile on his face. And he still has the wounds from when he died.

"I've come back for you Heather. Now we can be together. Forever." Harry says violently and then it ends.

**Alternate Ending 2: "UFO Ending"**

**Shows a cartoon version of The characters and Silent Hill.**

Heather walks into her apartment and it has 2 aliens sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Heather where have you been?" One alien asks.

"Uhhh I've just got back from Silent Hill again."

"But I thought we destroyed that town!"

the other alien says (Refering to the SH3 UFO ending where they destroyed Silent Hill.)

"Yeah well why is it back." The alien asks.

"Because Claudia's a real bitch." Heather replies saying bitch long.

Shows the UFO'S above Silent Hill.

"Oh and make sure this time you blast that bitches house real good." Heather says as they start blasting Silent Hill. It ends when Silent Hill is just a bunch of ashes.

**Alternate Ending 3: "Dark Ending"**

**Shows Heather exiting the church like the normal ending and finds James lying on the grass.**

She stands above James and takes out her katana and stabs him multiple times. It shows Heather with a dark expression.

It ends when it starts raining and James blood gets washed into the river.

**A/N: I would just like to thanks all of the people who took their time to read and enjoy my story and to those people that sent in awesome reviews. Thanks a lot. This brings the story to a close and I hope you guys liked the different endings. What was your favourite ending? Please Review.**

**Thanks for Reading :)**

Resident-Evil-Fan6


End file.
